NARUTO UZUNAMI SHINOBI PERTAMA
by Akira Ryu Kaze
Summary: Naruto menyegel Juubi dan Madara dalam dirinya dan meninggal. Kami, Yami dan Shin memberinya kesempatan kedua untuk menyelamatkan dunia dari kehancuran.Time Travel/Dimension Travel. Naruto/Mass Harem. Silakan membaca untuk tahu lebih banyak.
1. Kesempatan Kedua dan Petualangan Baru

**NARUTO UZUNAMI SHINOBI PERTAMA**

 **Chapter 1 : Kesempatan Kedua dan Petualangan Baru**

 **Author Notes :**

 **Ini adalah versi Bahasa Indonesia dari fanfiction saya Naruto Uzunami The First Shinobi, semoga para senpai dan author senior maklum dengan adanya alur cerita yang tak jelas dan tata bahasa yang buruk.**

 **Dalam fanfiction ini Naruto akan godlike atau super power dengan multi kekei genkai. Dan pairingnya adalah Naruto/Mass Harem, dengan rating M biar aman.**

 **Fanfiction ini di inspirasi oleh beberapa fanfiction yang menjadi favorit saya jadi mungkin ada kemiripan.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

"Uzu Nami" : Orang berkata

 _'Uzu Nami'_ : _Orang berpikir_

 **"Uzu Nami"** : **Dewa atau Summon berkata**

 _ **'Uzu Nami'**_ : _**Dewa atau Summon berpikir**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Perang dunia shinobi ke empat merupakan sebuah bencana besar bagi seluruh negara elemental. Peperangan ini membuat ke lima desa tersembunyi menggabungkan kekuatan untuk menghadapi Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha dan Orochimaru beserta para Zetsu putih.

Madara berhasil membangkitkan kembali bijuu ekor sepuluh dari gabungan : Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Gobi, Rokubi dan Nanabi kemudian membiarkanya mengamuk ke semua desa tersembunyi. Para Kage kecuali Tsunade Senju telah tewas dalam mempertahankan desa mereka, bahkan dalam pertempuran di Kumogakure Juubi dan Madara tidak hanya menghancurkan desa tersebut dan membunuh sang Raikage tetapi juga berhasil menyerap chakra Killer Bee dan Hachibi sehingga menjadikannya semakin kuat dan buas.

Tsunade juga telah tewas ketika bertarung melawan Orochimaru yang dibangkitkan Kabuto Yakushi dengan Edo Tensei. Walaupun Ia berhasil mengalahkan Orochimaru tetapi Sang Godaime Hokage harus tewas akibat kehabisan chakra. Kabuto sendiri berhasil di kalahkan oleh Konoha 11 secara bersama, walaupun mereka semua harus tewas dalam serangan para Zetsu putih setelah mereka kelelahan.

Obito Uchiha sendiri berhasil dikalahkan oleh Kakashi Hatake dan Maito Guy dengan dibantu oleh Sasuke Uchiha yang akhirnya berbalik melawan Akatsuki. Pertempuran mereka berlangsung lama dan kematian Obito harus ditebus dengan nyawa mereka bertiga akibat serangan terakhir dari Obito.

 **xxx Konohagakure no Sato xxx**

Kini di puing-puing Konohagakure no Sato. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, jinchuriki terakhir dan juga Shinobi terakhir dari kelima negara besar atau juga Rokudaime Hokage berhadapan langsung dengan Sang Uchiha dan Juubi. Bahkan dengan kekuatan baru yang di berikan Rikudou Sennin, Madara dan peliharaannya adalah sesuatu yang sulit untuk di kalahkan bahkan mustahil.

Naruto telah mempunyai solusi untuk mengakhiri teror dari Madara dan Juubi yaitu dengan Shiki Fujin. Teringat akan pengorbanan para Kage, Sahabat dan kematian orang-orang terdekatnya dan demi keselamatan orang yang tersisa walaupun sedikit, menguatkan tekad Naruto untuk menyegel Madara dan Juubi selamanya walaupun dengan bayaran nyawanya sendiri.

"Madara inilah pertempuran terakhir kita" kata Naruto dengan kemarahan mengingat kematian para sahabat yang sudah seperti keluarganya sendiri.

"Hahaha... Begitukah Naruto? Apakah kau sudah siap menyerahkan Kyubi" kata Sang Uchiha dengan mata Rinnegan yang memancarkan keangkuhan.

Naruto tidak menjawab hanya membisikkan kata "Kai" dan tanah yang mereka pijak memancarkan cahaya biru sehingga membuat Madara terperanjat dan Juubi menggeram.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? bangsat" teriak Madara Uchiha dalam kepanikannya, karena setelah pancaran cahaya biru berhenti terlihatlah formasi Fuinjutsu di atas tanah. Tapi yang membuat Sang Uchiha berang dan panik, Fuinjutsu ini membuat dirinya tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya bahkan bijuu ekor sepuluh yang menjadi andalannya dalam keadaan yang sama.

Tanpa ekspresi Naruto mulai melakukan Handseal untuk memanggil Sang Shinigami. Ketika Handseal selesai "Inilah saat kematianmu dan monster itu Madara, Shiki Fujin" teriak Naruto maka di belakangnya muncul bayangan Sang Dewa Kematian dengan wajah seramnya dan pisau yang ada di mulut.

Tanpa ada kata apapun sang Shinigami langsung menarik sang Uchiha dan bijuu tersebut lewat perut Naruto. Tapi anehnya yang ditarik oleh sang dewa kematian tidak hanya jiwa sang Uchiha tetapi juga tubuhnya, dan dengan perintah "Fuin" dari Naruto maka semuanya selesai. Madara dan Juubi telah tersegel dan tubuh Naruto lenyap.

 **xxx Alam yang Tidak Diketahui xxx**

" **Bangunlah Naruto"** terdengar suara memerintah yang membuat Naruto tersentak bangun. Naruto mengerjapkan mata dan menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali dan mengamati sekelilingnya sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat ruangan putih yang seperti tanpa ujung sedangkan dirinya seakan duduk mengambang.

 **"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"** terdengar kembali suara yang menggema dan berkesan menakutkan itu.

Memandang berkeliling dan tidak melihat apapun atau siapapun, membuat Naruto memberanikan diri berkata "Siapa kau? dan dimana aku?"

 **"Aku adalah Kami, Sang Dewi Cahaya dan kau ada di alam Limbo"** terdengar kembali suara yang sama menyahut pertanyaan Naruto tanpa terlihat yang berbicara.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku tersegel di perut Shinigami? Mengapa aku malah berada disini" tanya Naruto keheranan.

 **"Hahaha... Aku dan saudariku Yami, Sang Dewi Kegelapan serta saudaraku Shin, Sang Dewa Kematian ada hadiah untukmu Naruto"**

"Hadiah? Apa maksudnya Kami-sama" tanya Naruto merasa tidak mengerti

 **"Coba perhatikan dirimu Naruto"** setelah terdengar ucapan itu, didepan Naruto muncul sebuah cermin besar yang memperlihatkan bayanganya.

Memandang kedalam cermin tampak Naruto kini berdiri dengan tinggi 6 kaki 2 inchi, rambut pirang panjang sebahu dengan sebagian mengapit wajahnya, dua tanduk dikepala dan hitai-ate dengan hurup kanji untuk ' **Sepuluh** '. Matanya berwarna perak dengan motif gelombang seperti Rinnegan dengan sembilan koma seperti Sharingan dan ditengahnya berbentuk seperti bintang. Sekarang dia mengenakan kaos lengan panjang dibawah zirah metal. memakai celana pangjang hitam dengan garis oranye pada ujung kakinya serta sabuk oranye dipinggang. Diatas pakaian ini dia mengenakan jubah pertapanya dengan kanji untuk ' **Elemental** ' ditengah punggung dan sebuah tudung kepala dengan renda api oranye pada tepianya. Tanganya mengenakan sarung tangan fingerless dengan plat metal juga memakai sepatu boot ninja warna hitam di kakinya.

 **"Hidupmu yang penuh cobaan dan pengorbanan besarmu demi perdamaian sangat terhormat Naruto. Maka aku, Yami dan Shin akan memberikanmu kesempatan kedua untuk mewujudkan perdamaian walaupun di dunia yang lain dan waktu yang berbeda"**

Naruto hanya terdiam memikrkan apa yang menjadi hadiah dari Kami, Yami dan Shin tersebut namun dalam hati bertekad tidak akan gagal lagi pada kesempatan ini.

 **"Ketahuilah Naruto saat kau menyegel Juubi dan Madara Uchiha, saudaraku Shin telah merubah fungsi dari Shiki Fujin. Dia tidak menyegel mereka dalam tubuhmu tapi membuat tubuhmu menyerap kekuatan dan pengetahuan mereka"** kata Kami kembali.

"Apa maksudnya Kami-ama" tanya Naruto heran.

 **"Artinya kau sekarang memiliki kekuatan dan pengetahuan dari Juubi dan Madara, bahkan karena kau juga memiliki kekuatan dari Rikudou Sennin maka kau telah mendapatkan Doujutsu yang sempurna yang kuberi nama 'Tengan' yang merupakan perpaduan dari semua Doujutsu. Tetapi kau harus hati-hati karena sifat Juubi juga mempengaruhimu Naruto, seperti nafsu dan amarah"** terang sang Dewi Cahaya.

Naruto tertunduk dengan wajah sedih "Apakah itu berarti aku adalah reinkarnasi dari Juubi Kami-sama?" tanya Naruto.

 **"Tidak begitu Naruto, kau hanya memiliki karakteristik dari Juubi dan pengetahuan Madara sedangkan dirimu tetaplah dirimu. Karena karakteristik dari Juubi itu aku sendiri menghidupkan beberapa wanita yang akan menjadi pasangan atau istrimu. Mereka terpilih karena kemampuan mereka dan karena mereka juga telah mengalami kepahitan hidup seperti dirimu"** setelah menerangkan demikian didepan Naruto terpancar cahaya putih menyilaukan dan ketika cahaya putih sirna didepan Naruto telah berdiri enam orang wanita cantik.

Wanita pertama berambut putih panjang lurus sepinggang berdiri dengan tinggi 5 kaki 6 inchi, memakai battle kimono putih dengan sabuk oranye di pingangnya, dan yang paling menonjol adalah matanya yang putih dan dua tanduk yang ada di atas kepala serta dua buah titik merah di dahi. Kuku tangan dan kakinya dicat merah dan memakai sandal ninja warna hitam di kakinya.

Wanita kedua memakai battle kimono merah dengan sabuk oranye di pingangnya, berdiri dengan tinggi 5 kaki 5 inchi, dengan mata violet dan rambut merah panjang yang disanggul dua. Kuku tangan dan kakinya dicat merah dan memakai sandal ninja warna hitam di kakinya.

Wanita ketiga berdiri dengan tinggi 5 kaki 4 inchi, berpakaian battle kimono kuning dengan sabuk oranye di pingangnya dan berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir dan sebagian menutupi wajah kirinya Ia memiliki mata berwarna hitam pula. Kuku tangan dan kakinya dicat merah dan memakai sandal ninja warna hitam di kakinya.

Wanita keempat berpakaian battle kimono hitam dengan sabuk oranye di pingangnya, berdiri dengan tinggi 5 kaki 6 inchi dan berambut pirang yang dikuncir empat serta mata biru. Kuku tangan dan kakinya dicat merah dan memakai sandal ninja warna hitam di kakinya.

Wanita kelima berambut pink berdiri denan tinggi 5 kaki 6 inch memakai pakaian rompi merah dan rok abu-abu diatas celana pendeknya, memakai pelindung siku warna pink dan jari tangan dicat warna merah juga memakai sepatu boot ninja warna hitam di kakinya.

Sedangkan wanita terakhir berdiri dengan tinggi 5 kaki 2 inch, memakai battle kimono warna lavender dengan sabuk oranye dipinggangnya, berambut panjang lurus sepinggang berwarna indigo dan matanya berwarna putih. Kuku tangan dan kakinya dicat merah dan memakai sandal ninja warna hitam di kakinya.

Belum hilang keterkejutan Naruto dengan munculnya keenam wanita cantik tersebut, kembali terdengar sang Dewi Cahaya berkata **"Sekarang kami kirim kalian ke tempat yang baru yang sama sekaligus berbeda dari dunia kalian dulu. Dan Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze keselamatan dunia itu bergantung padamu"** dan berikutnya keenam orang tersebut duibungkus cahaya putih dan menghilang.

 **xxx Hutan di Amegakure xxx**

Tujuh berkas cahaya meluncur ke arah hutan seakan jatuh dari langit. Ketika kelima cahaya menabrak tanah di hutan tersebut terjadi ledakan yang dahsyat dan membentuk kawah yang sangat lebar. Di tengah kawah tersebut berdiri Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze dan keenam istrinya.

"Dimana kita" tanya Naruto sambil memandang sekeliling dimana terdapat hutan yang cukup lebat.

"Sepertinya kita berada di kawasan hutan Amegakure Naruto-kun" ucap wanita berambut putih dengan tanduk di kepalanya. Ia memandang lurus ke depan dengan mata putihnya dan jika di perhatikan disekitar mata dan pelipisnya tampak urat-urat yang bertonjolan menandakan doujutsu yang sedang aktif.

"Berapa jauh kita dari pusat Amegakure, Kaguya-chan" Naruto berpikir sejak kapan ia merasa begitu dekat dengan Kaguya Otsutsuki, bukan Kaguya Uzumaki Namikaze dan kelima wanita di depannya ini. Mungkin perubahan atau hadiah dari Kami, Yami dan Shin adalah penyebabnya.

"Cukup jauh, Naruto-kun. Tapi aku melihat banyak pertempuran sedang terjadi" terang Kaguya sambil tersenyum setelah menon aktifkan doujutsunya. Bagi Kaguya Uzumaki Namikaze, kesempatan kedua yang di berikan Kami, Yami dan Shin adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting dan pada kesempatan keduanya ini ia akan membantu Naruto/suaminya mewujudkan perdamaian. Perdamaian yang sesungguhnya. Berpikir begitu membuatnya tersenyum sendiri karena ia tahu pasti kelima wanita yang ada di sampingnya juga berpikir begitu.

"Banyak pertempuran? Mungkinkah sedang terjadi perang, Naruto-kun" ucap wanita berambut pink yang ada disamping kanan Naruto.

"Sepertinya begitu, Sakura-chan. Tapi perang apa?. Mari kita mulai perjalanan ini dan menyelidik" ucap Naruto sambil memandang kearah utara dengan doujutsu yang aktif dan kemudian melompat kearah Amegakure dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Dan tanpa berkata apapun keenam wanita itu segera menghilang kearah perginya Naruto meninggalkan hutan dan kawah besar dalam kesunyian.

Tak lama setelah kepergian mereka, tampak beberapa kelompok kunoichi melompat dan berdiri di sekitar kawah. Mereka mengenakan seragam yang berbeda-beda dan hitai-ate dengan lambang yang berbeda pula. Berdiri mengamati kawah lalu saling pandang satu sama lain dengan penuh kebencian dan kemudian menghilang kembali.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Yea, ini adalah chapter pertama dari Naruto Uzunami Shinobi Pertama. Saya harap saya mengerjakanya dengan cukup baik dan tidak dapat banyak flame. Tapi kritik dan saran selalu di terima. Jadi harap beri reviewnya.**

 **Siapa keenam wanita yang akan memulai perjalanan bersama Naruto? Coba tebak!**

 **Ja..**


	2. Perang dan Rencana

**NARUTO UZUNAMI SHINOBI PERTAMA**

 **Chapter 2 : Perang dan Rencana**

 **Author Notes :**

 **Dalam fanfiction ini Naruto akan godlike atau super power dengan multi kekei genkai. Dan pairingnya adalah Naruto/Mass Harem, dengan rating M biar aman.**

 **Fanfiction ini di inspirasi oleh beberapa fanfiction yang menjadi favorit saya jadi mungkin ada kemiripan.**

 **Mulai sekarang Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze akan di panggil Naruto Uzunami dan juga semua wanita yang berhubungan dengannya.**

 **Untuk sekarang wanita Naruto : Kaguya O, Mito U, Toka S, Temari, Sakura H dan Hinata H.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

"Uzu Nami" : Orang berkata

 _'Uzu Nami'_ : _Orang berpikir_

 **"Uzu Nami"** : **Dewa atau Summon berkata**

 _ **'Uzu Nami'**_ : _**Dewa atau Summon berpikir**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Pada awal-awal perang besar dunia ninja kedua Amegakure telah menjadi medan pertempuran antara beberapa desa tersembunyi. Salah satu yang menjadi korban di desa hujan ini adalah Tobiko Senju sang Nidaime Hokage, tewas dalam pertempuranya dengan Shonsuou no Hanzu demi menyelamatkan keenam anak buahnya yang salah satunya Hiruko Sarutobi yang sekaramg menjadi Sandaime Hokage. Amegakure sendiri sekarang mulai porak-poranda. Hanya karena kehebatan pimpinan desa ini sajalah yang membuat mereka masih mampu bertahan dalam kondisi ini.

 **xxx Amegakure no Sato xxx**

Shonsuou no Hanzu adalah wanita montok dengan tinggi rata-rata berambut pirang panjang mencapai ke punggung dengan bekas luka yang menonjol di pipi kanannya. Di sisi kiri perutnya, terdapat bekas luka bekas penanaman racun salamander andalannya. Ia memakai masker khusus, dan pakaian yang khas terdiri dari wetsuit khas desanya, dilengkapi oleh perban melilit pergelangan tangan dan bagian bawah kakinya, jaket antipeluru, sandal shinobi standar dan jubah gelap yang mencapai di bawah pinggang.

Kunoichi yang mempunyai masalah kepercayaan keamanan ini sedang menerima laporan ninja mata-matanya. "Apa yang kalian dapatkan?" tanya sang pemimpin pada tiga orang kunoichi di depannya. Ketiga kunoichi ini memakai seragam yang serupa hingga susah dibedakan.

"Kami hanya melihat sekelompok Konoha ninja dalam perjalanan, sepertinya dipimpin oleh si taring putih dan tiga murid sang Sandaime Hokage, Hanzu-sama" terang kunoichi yang berada di tengah.

"Jadi Konoha telah bergerak. Hmm.. bagaimana dengan pancaran tenaga dan ledakan besar yang terjadi kemarin diselatan desa?" tanya perempuan pirang ini.

"Kami hanya menemukan kawah besar bekas ledakan itu, mungkin akibat sebuah jutsu. Desa tersembunyi lain sepertinya juga menyelidiki kejadian itu Hanzu-sama" terang sang bawahan.

"Ok, siapkan pasukan untuk menghadapi para ninja Konoha itu dan teruskan penyelidikan" perintah sang penunggang salamander.

"Baik, Hanzu-sama" jawab ketiga kunoichi itu secara bersamaan lalu menghilang dengan sunshin no jutsu.

 **xxx Hutan di Amegakure xxx**

Di sebuah daerah berbukit tampak seorang gadis kecil berambut merah dan memakai kaos abu-abu dan celana panjang selutut warna coklat sedang berjalan ketika tiba-tiba ratusan kunai dengan kertas peledak melayang kearahnya dari rimbunan pepohonan. Melihat datangnya alat pembunuh tersebut membuat si gadis kecil hanya tiarap di tanah tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa, tapi begitu senjata-senjata itu hampir mengenainya sebuah medan energi yang tak terlihat mementalkan benda-benda tersebut.

Baru saja merasa lega, si gadis kecil kembali di kejutkan dengan munculnya tiga orang kunoichi berhitai-ate Konohagakure di depannya membuat si gadis kecil melangkah mundur, dan tak lama kemudian kembali muncul tujuh orang kunoichi yang kali ini memakai masker dan berhitai-ate Amegakure.

"Menyerahlah, kalian takkan bisa lolos" ucap seorang kunoichi berambut hitam dan memakai seragam standar desa hujan itu. Wanita ini berdiri terderpan seolah menunjukkan statusnya sebagai pimpinan.

"Kami bukan orang yang menyerah tanpa bertarung" ucap kunochi berambut perak sepundak yang dikuncir kuda dengan hitai-ate di dahinya, ia memakai rompi ninja warna abu-abu sama seperti dua kunoichi temannya yang terlihat agak gugup.

Tanpa menjawab lagi kunoichi Ame berambut hitam itu langsung memberi isyarat, dan anak buahnya telah kembali melemparkan shuriken dan kunai serta ada pula yang menggunakan suiton no jutsu.

Ketiga kunoichi Konoha yang memang terus waspada segera menghindar. Namun gadis kecil yang ada di belakang mereka hanya terpana melihat senjata dan jutsu yang lepas dari sasaran itu, sekarang mengarah kepadanya, ia hanya menutup matanya tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

" **Shinra Tensei** (Dorongan Dewa)" terdengar suara teriakan, dan terjadi medan tenaga yang mementalkan semua senjata serta jutsu itu, bahkan ada sebagian yang berbalik kearah ketujuh kunoichi itu hingga harus mereka melompat mundur. Ketika medan tenaga hilang, para kunoichi itu melihat sosok bertudung kepala berdiri disamping si gadis kecil dengan tangan kiri terentang kedepan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang bertudung kepala itu pada si gadis kecil berambut merah yang hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

Orang bertudung kepala itu kembali berkata, kali ini di tujukan pada para kunoichi di depannya "Hentikan pertempuran bodoh ini!" suaranya terdengar menggema sehingga tak jelas apakah ia laki-laki atau wanita, namun sepertinya ucapannya itu disertai aura membunuh yang tinggi sehingga membuat para kunoichi itu berkeringat dingin.

Tapi ucapannya itu hanya diacuhkan oleh para ninja desa hujan itu bahkan karena melihat serangan mereka yang salah sasaran itu di balikkan, membuat kemarahan mereka menguasai pikiran mereka. Kini malah menyerang orang yang baru datang itu dengan berbagai macam jutsu yang lebih berbahaya lagi.

Melihat datangnya serangan sang orang asing cuma berdiri tegak ditempatnya , namun ketika serangan itu hampir mengenainya dan si gadis kecil, kembali orang ini mengangkat tangan kirinya dan berucap kata " **Shinra Tensei** (Dorongan Dewa)" maka seketika itu medan tenaga yang lebih dahsyat memancar membalikkan serangan bahkan melemparkan seluruh para penyerangnya.

"Sekarang pergilah, kunoichi-san" ucap orang bertudung kepala itu pada para kunoichi desa hujan yang sedang berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah.

Melihat keadaan dirinya dan anak buahnya yang cedera parah hanya karena satu serangan, pimpinan kunoichi Anegakure itu memberi isyarat pada anak buahnya untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu dengan sekali lagi berucap "Kalian tak akan lolos, Konoha bangsat. Dan kau akan menerima pembalasan kami oramg asing" setelah sang pimpinan berucap begitu, ketujuh ninja Ame itu lenyap dari tempatnya.

Setelah tidak merasakan keberadaan ketujuh wanita itu, si orang asing kini memandangi para kunoichi Konoha yang masih berdiri ditempatnya setelah menghindari serangan tadi. Kemudian terdengar suaranya berkata "Kenapa kalian masih disini, Hatake-san?"

Ketiga kunoichi itu tekejut mendengar perkataan si orang asing yang mengenali salah satu dari mereka, sedangkan mereka sendiri sama sekali asing dengan ciri-ciri orang ini. Wanita berambut perak yang menyandang tanto di punggungnya segera menguasai keterkejutannya dan bekata "Terima kasih telah mengusir para kunoichi itu, Tapi siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Mungkin lain kali aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, Hatsake-san. Sekarang pergilah" ucap orang berjubah merah ini.

Merasa orang tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan apapun, wanita berambut perak itu memberi isyarat pada temannya untuk pergi. Tapi sebelum pergi ia masih sempat barkata "Kita akan bertemu lagi" kemudian ia dan kedua rekannya lenyap dibalik pusaran daun.

Orang bertudung kepala itu memandang kearah si gadis kecil berambut merah. Ketika ia memperhatikan wajah si gadis dan menatap matanya yang berwarna perak dan bermotif gelonbang, maka orang ini membatin _'Jadi Nagato di dunia ini adalah seorang gadis'_. Berkesimpulan demikian orang ini membuka tudung kepala yang dari tadi menyembunyikan rambut dan sebagian wajahnya, kemudian sambil tersenyum bertanya "Siapa namamu?"

Terdiam sesaat si gadis berambut merah menjawab "Na.. Nagisa, Nagisa Uzumaki" ucapnya agak terbata-bata.

"Saya juga seorang Uzumaki, Nagisa-chan. Naruto Uzumaki" terang si pemuda berambut pirang sambil tersenyum.

"Be.. be.. benarkah? Apa itu berarti...?" ucap Nagisa dengan terbata-bata karena gugup, dan berharap besar.

"Ya. Itu artinya kita keluarga, Imouto-ch" belum selesai Naruto berkata, si Uzumaki muda telah memeluknya dengan erat sambil menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Nagisa-chan. Gadis cantik tidak seharusnya menangis" bujuk si pemuda pirang sambil mengelus rambut merah si gadis kecil.

Si gadis kecil berusaha menghentikan tangisannya ketika Naruto berkata "Keluarlah kalian berdua!" dan dari balik pepohonan di kanan mereka muncul dua orang gadis seusia Nagisa. Yang pertama berambut oranye sebahu, memakai kaos hijau dan celana abu-abu, sedangkan yang kedua berambut biru pendek dengan kaos kuning dan rok warna merah tua.

"Apakah mereka temanmu, Nagisa-chan" tanya Naruto terus memandang kearah kedua gadis kecil itu sambil membatin _'Yahiko dan Konan'_. Sementara itu si Uzumaki muda hanya menggelengkan kepala setelah mengamati kedua anak seusianya itu.

"Jadi siapa kalian berdua?" tanya Naruto kembali, sambil tersenyum ia membatin _'Inilah kesempatan untuk sedikit membantu mereka bertiga'_.

"Aku Yukiko dan ini temanku, Konan" jawab gadis kecil berambut oranye sambil menunjuk ke temannya yang berambut biru.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di hutan begini?" tanya sang Uzunami seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Kami anak yatim, tidak punya tempat tinggal" jawab Konan dengan exspesi tiba-tiba Yukiko berkata "Hei.. bisakah kau mengajari kami ninjutsu?"

Melihat wajah sedih mereka, pria pirang itu berkata "Baiklah, tapi syaratnya kalian harus menjadi teman Nagisa-chan. Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang membuat si Uzumaki kecil tersenyum dan membatin ' _Dia memang keluarga_ '.

"Baiklah, Sensei" jawab kedua gadis kecil itu bersamaan. Tak lama kenudian muncul enan orang wanita yang sekarang menjadi istri Naruto. Kemunculan mereka membuat ketiga anak itu menjadi agak gugup. Namun ketika melihat Naruto hanya tersenyum dan ke enam wanita itu juga tersenyum, mereka akhirnya tenang kembali.

"Tenang saja, mereka adalah keluarga kita" ucap sang Uzunami sambil memperkenalkan istrinya satu persatu, walaupun pada akhirnya malah membuat ketiga gadis kecil itu kaget dengan mulut ternganga.

"Mari cari tempat untuk bermalam Naruto-kun" ucap wanita cantik berambut merah disanggul dua sambil tersenyum ramah pada ketiga gadis kecil itu.

"Kau benar, Mito-chan. Lagipula mereka bertiga butuh istirahat" jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk ketiga anak yang mulai agak pucat akibat hujan yang tiada henti. Setelah si pemuda pirang berkata begitu, terdengar perut ketiga gadis kecil itu menggeram memberi tahu bahwa merekapun kelaparan.

Tanpa menunggu Naruto membuat tiga kage bunshin yang segera menggendong ketiga anak lapar tesebut, dan merekapun menghilang dalam kilatan cahaya kuning.

 **xxx Sebuah Gua di Hutan xxx**

Kini malam telah tiba, Naruto dan para istrinya serta ketiga gadis kecil itu telah menemukan dan beristirahat di sebuah gua. Dalam perjalanan tadi Naruto telah menangkap banyak ikan yang menjadi menu makan malam mereka.

Naruto Uzunami duduk di lantai gua yang sudah di beri alas sederhana bersandar di dinding batu, sedang disamping kanannya duduk Kaguya Uzunami dan di kirinya duduk bersandar Mito Uzunami dan di depan mereka di batasi api unggun duduk bersandar batu Sakura Uzunami dan wanita berambut pirang yang tak lain Temari Uzunami. Dari arah mulut gua tampak wanita berkimono kuning berjalan mendekat "Sudah selesai, Toka-chan?" tanya Naruto pada wanita berambut gelap itu yang tak lain Toka Uzunami mantan Toka Senju.

"Jangan khawatir, Naruto-kun" jawab Toka sambl duduk disamping kiri Naruto terpisah oleh Mito. Toka baru saja selesai memasang beberapa lapis genjutsu di luar gua untuk keamanan.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka bertiga, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto pada wanita berambut biru yang melangkah dari arah dalam gua menuju api unngun.

"Mereka telah tidur, Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata sambil menambahkan kayu bakar kedalam api, lalu duduk disamping Sakura.

"Kita butuh rencana untuk mewujudkan perdamaian yang jadi tujuan kita" setelah sunyi beberapa saat, terdengar Naruto kembali bertanya "Ada yang punya ide?"

"Sepertinya kita butuh sekutu, Naruto-kun. Apalagi kita berada dalam era perang begini" ucap Sakura sambil mendekatkan tangan pada api unggun di depanya.

"Sakura-chan benar, Naruto-kun. Dengan adanya sekutu makin banyak yang akan membantu kita mewujudkan perdamaian dunia itu. Seperti berhentinya era peperangan klan ninja di dunia kita dulu karena terbentuknya persekutuan yang kuat antara klan Senju dan Uchiha" terang Toka.

"Itu betul, Naruto-kun. Seberapa kuatpun kita jika hanya sendiri akan gagal" Tambah Kaguya yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sang suami.

"Bukankah, Sannin dari Konoha mendapat julukan mereka disini?" tanya Naruto sambil menarik Kaguya dan Mito kedalam pelukannya. Ia tersenyum karena melihat para istrinya yang lain menatap kedua wanita itu dengan kecemburuan.

"Be.. benar, Naruto-kun. Dan itu ide yang bagus sekali" ucap Mito sambil mencium pipi kiri sang suami. Sedangkan di sebelah kanannya Kaguya hanya membalas pelukan Naruto.

Naruto memberi isyarat pada keempat wanita lainnya untuk mendekat, dan setelah itu berkata penuh rasa melindungi "Dengan adanya sifat dari Juubi aku akan mengklaim kalian dengan melakukan ritual perkawinan. Ritual itu akan menjadikan kita terikat sepenuhnya dan tak akan ada yang bisa mengambil atau memisahkan kalian dariku"

"Kapan kita akan melakukan ritual itu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Temari Uzunami yang sekarang berbaring dengan berbantalkan paha Naruto. Pertanyaan yang membuat kelima wanita lainnya memandang penuh harap.

"Secepatnya, Temari-chan. Tapi tidak disini, kalian layak dapat tempat yang lebih baik daripada di dalam gua batu seperti ini" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum dan membelai rambut Temari dan Sakura "Sebaiknya kita istirahat, Hime"

 **xxx Kamp Ninja Konoha xxx**

Malam telah tiba di kamp Ninja Konoha dan kesibukan masih terlihat. Sore ini Sukino Hatake dan dua kunoichinya telah tiba di kamp, setelah pelarian mereka dari kejaran ninja Amegakure, Dia segera memimpin pertemuan untuk mengatur strategi. Sebagai pimpinan utama ia merasa perlu untuk mempersiapkan strategi untuk pertempuran besok. "Jadi, kelompok ' **A** ' dengan saya akan melakukan serangan langsung untuk mengalihkan perhatian, sementara kelompok ' **B** ' yang dipimpin oleh Tsunade-san dan rekannya akan bertugas untuk menyelamatkan dan membebaskan para tahanan dan teman-teman kita yang tertangkap oleh mereka" terang wanita cantik berambut perak itu.

Memandang para anak buahnya dan berhenti pada si pirang Senju dan teman setimnya, melihat mereka mengangguk sang Hatake kembali berucap "Berhati-hatilah besok kita tidak hanya berurusan dengan Shonsuou no Hanzu dan kunoichinya saja, banyak kunoichi hebat yang tidak kita kenal berada di Ame sekarang"

"Apa maksudmu, Kapten Hatake" tanya murid Hiruko yang berambut hitam dan manyandang pedang di punggungnya.

"Sore ini, ketika Kikyo, Umi, dan saya sendiri mengumpulkan informasi kami bertiga di kejar dan berhadapan dengan Ame ninja. Ketika kami bertiga terdesak muncul seorang kunoichi yang menghalau dan menyerang hanya dengan satu tangan saja" ucap Sukino yang kemudian menceritakan bagaimana perjalanannya tadi siang.

Mendengar cerita sang kapten peserta rapat hanya terbengong, bagaima mungkin tujuh kunoichi bisa di kalahkan hanya dengan satu serangan. Kebengongan mereka membuat Sukino harus mengulang ucapannya "Ada pertanyaan?". Dan melihat mereka masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing sang kapten berkata "Rapat selesai, istirahatlah untuk pertempuran besok"

Dengan masih terdiam, para kunoichi itu meninggalkan tenda tempat rapat untuk beristirahat. Dalam pikiran mereka hanya ada kata _'mungkinkah'_ atau _'mustahil'_ , dan tanpa mereka sadari tidur mereka tidak akan nyenyak malam ini.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Yea, Naruto Uzunami Shinobi Pertama chapter kedua selesai. Saya harap saya mengerjakanya dengan cukup baik walau terburu-buru dan tidak dapat banyak flame. Tapi kritik dan saran selalu di terima. Jadi harap beri reviewnya.**

 **Saya sudah melakukan 10 gender bend karakter. Apakah kalian mengetahui semua dari mereka?**

 **Ja..**


	3. Sannin dan Akhir Perang

**NARUTO UZUNAMI SHINOBI PERTAMA**

 **Chapter 3 : Sannin and Akhir Perang**

 **Author Notes :**

 **Terima kasih kepada semua pereview untuk reviewnya. Juga terima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang menempatkan saya atau cerita ini untuk povorit mereka, dan juga semua yang mengikuti cerita ini.**

 **Dalam fanfiction ini Naruto akan godlike atau super power dengan multi kekei genkai. Dan pairingnya adalah Naruto/Mass Harem, dengan rating M biar aman.**

 **Fanfiction ini di inspirasi oleh beberapa fanfic yang menjadi favorit saya jadi mungkin ada kemiripan.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

"Uzu Nami" : Orang berkata

" _Uzu Nami_ " : _Orang berpikir_

 **"Uzu Nami"** : **Dewa atau Summon berkata**

 **"** _ **Uzu Nami**_ **"** : _**Deiwa atau Summon berpikir**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxx Amegakure no Sato xxx**

Strategi penyerangan yang di lakukan para konoha ninja ternyata tidak berjalan dengan baik, buktinya masing-masing group harus berhadapan dengan situasi yang sangat sulit saat ini.

 _ **=== Konoha Grup A ===**_

Sukino Hatake sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau ia dan anak buahnya harus berhadapan dengan kunoichi dari Amegakure dan Iwagakure yang telah bersekutu. Begitu banyak jumlah mereka, bahkan mereka harus bertempur satu lawan empat orang.

Sukino sendiri sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan empat orang jonin dari desa Ame dan desa Iwa itu. 'Ternyata Amegakure dan Iwagakure telah bersekutu. Ini buruk, buruk sekali' pikir sang kapten.

"Kau terkejut, Shiroi Kiba" ucap jonin berambut hitam dengan hitai-ate Amegakure yang berada di paling kanan. "Adikku terluka parah waktu mengejarmu kemarin, hari ini kau akan terima balasan dariku"

"Cukup bicaranya, Mayu-san. Mari kita tangkap saja dia agar Konoha menyerah" ucap temannya yang berambut coklat dengan Iwagakure hitai-ate terikat di lengan kirinya.

"Kau benar, Aika-san" jawab Mayu sambil melakukan beberapa segel tangan dan berteriak " **Doton : Doryu Taiga** (Elemen Tanah : Jurus Aliran Sungai Tanah) dan didepannya terbentuk aliran lumpur. Lalu ia berkata "Ayo kita mulai, teman-teman"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Aika telah melakukan segel tangan dan berteriak " **Doton : Doryuudan no Jutsu** (Elemen Tanah : Jurus Peluru Naga Tanah)" dan dari aliran lumpur terbentuk naga lumpur yang membuka mulutnya dan menembakkan bola lumpur ke arah Sukino.

Melihat datangnya serangan, tanpa banyak buang waktu si wanita berkuncir segera menyelesaikan jutsu sambil menekan kedua tanganya ke tanah dan berkata " **Doton : Doryu Heki** (Elemen Tanah : Jurus Dinding Tanah)" dan didepanya terbentuk dinding tanah yang menghalangi serangan kedua konoichi tadi.

Ketika dinding tanah hilang Sukino terpaksa harus mencabut tantonya karena kedua lawanya yang lain telah menyerang dengan katana dan kunai di tangan. Serangan pertama berupa ayunan katana secara horizintal dari kanan membabat leher kunoichi Konoha itu, sehingga memaksanya untuk menjatuhkan diri ke tanah.

" **Ninpo : Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Teknik Ninja : Jurus Shuriken Seribu Bayangan)" terdengar suara Mayu setelah ia melemparkan sebuah shuriken, dan ratusan shuriken meluncur kearah Sukino yang baru saja bangkit berlutut. Serangan ini tepat mengenai sasaran jika saja kunoichi Konoha itu tidak menggunakan kawarimi no jutsu yang mengganti dirinya dengan balok kayu.

"Akhh..." terdengar teriakan dari sebelah kanan mereka, dan penyerang yang menggunakan kunai telah jatuh setelah senjatanya menusuk bahu kanan Sukino yang ternyata hanya sebuah raiton kage bunshin. Sedangkan sang kunoichi dari Konoha sendiri telah berdiri di belakang ketiga musuhnya dengan napas terengah.

Tanpa peduli dengan temannya yang jatuh, Mayu dan kedua temannya membalikkan badan menghadap Sukino dan berkata "Tipuan yang bagus, Hatake. Tapi sepertinya kau cukup kelelahan he.."

Si taring putih Konoha sendiri hanya diam saja. Sekilas dia memperhatikan para anak buahnya yang dalam kondisi lebih buruk darinya, bahkan beberapa orang telah terluka parah dan tewas dalam waktu yang cukup singkat itu, inilah yang membuat dia khawatir.

Menyadari lawan tidak akan menjawab kata-katanya, dengan memberi isyarat pada kedua temannya Aika segera melakukan segel tangan dan berteriak " **Doton : Shindoryuudan no Jutsu** (Elemen Tanah : Jurus Naga Tanah Penghancur)" dan disertai hentakan kaki ke tanah. Kemudian sebuah naga tanah perunggu muncul dari dalam tanah dan mengaum, kemudian naga ini bergerak dengan cepat menuju Sukino.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sukino menghilang dengan pancaran cahaya putih hakko shunshin no jutsu. Muncul beberapa meter dari musuhnya Sukino kembali mendapatkan serangan dari kunoichi berkatana yang muncul di belakangnya. Serangan yang berupa tebasan diagonal dari kiri ke kanan ini membuat Sukino melompat ke kanan dan berbalik menangkis pedang lawan dengan tantonya. Kedua kunoichi saling mengerahkan kekuatan untuk mengungguli satu sama lain.

Ketika sedang menahan serangan katana itu Sukino Hatake mendapat tendangan yang di lakukan Aika yang tepat mengenai punggungnya. Belum lagi bisa bangun sepenuhnya, Mayu telah muncul dibekakangnya sambil berucap " **Suiton : Suirou no Jutsu** (Elemen Air : Jurus Penjara Air)" dan air langsung membentuk bola membungkus tubuh Sukino.

Di dalam penjara air ini Sukino Hatake hanya bisa menyaksikan keadaan anak buahnya yang kian sulit, bagaimana anak buahnya harus bersusah payah bertahan. Jangankan balas menyerang, untuk bertahan saja mereka kian susah. 'Tolong kami, Kami-sama' batin sang kapten, terus berusaha membebaskan diri.

Seakan mendengar harapan sang kapten, seberkas cahaya kuning muncul dan berikutnya Mayu terpental sehingga membuat teknik penjara airnya terlepas. Ketika Sukino terlepas dan terjatuh sebuah tangan memegang bahu kanannya. "Akhh.." Sukino menjerit kesakitan ketika merasakan bahu kanannya seperti terbakar, tapi rasa sakit dan panas itu segera hilang, dan yang mengherankan Sukino tenaga dan chakranya telah pulih seakan tidak pernah bertarung sebelumnnya.

Memandang kesamping kanannya, Sukino melihat sosok bertudung kepala dan berjubah merah yang kemarin mengalahkan kunoichi Amegakure yang mengejarnya kemarin. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada bahuku, kunoichi-san?" tanya wanita berambut perak itu.

"Aku hanya menambah kembali chakramu yang hilang lewat bahumu, Hatake-san" jawab orang bertudung kepala, seolah itu merupakan hal yang mudah dan biasa dilakukan.

"Siapa kau orang asing? apa kau juga kunoichi dari Konoha?" terdengar teriakan Mayu yang masih berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah karena masih merasakan sakit di rusuk kananya. Aika dan kunoichi berkatana segera datang membantu rekan mereka yang terluka, namun tetap mengawasi orang yang baru datang itu.

"Saya seorang shinobi bukan kunoichi, karena saya seorang ninja laki-laki, kunoichi-san. Dan saya bukan ninja dari desa tersembunyi manapun" ucap orang bertudung kepala menjawab pertanyaan si kunoichi Amegakure itu.

Jawaban orang orang bertudung kepala yang menyebut dirinya shinobi membuat semua kunoichi yang ada disitu terkejut dan terbengong. Bagaimana mungkin ada ninja laki-laki, karena selama ini laki-laki tidak memiliki chakra yang cukup kuat untuk menggunakan teknik ninja, walau teknik sederhana sekalipun.

Melihat semua kunoichi terkejut dan hanya terbengong, shinobi berhoodie kembali berkata. "Sekarang mundur, selamatkan anak buahmu, Hatake-san". Ucapan itu membuat Sukino tersadar dari keterkejutanya.

"Terima kasih atas pertolonganmu lagi, shinobi-san. Tapi kami tidak bisa meninggalkan rekan-rekan kami yang ditahan" jawab Sukino sambil memperhatikan pertempuran yang terhenti akibat kemunculan orang asing ini. Berhentinya pertempuran dimanfaatkan oleh para anak buah Sukino untuk melompat menjauhi lawan mereka dan kembali berkumpul dengan anggota grup lainnya.

"Tidak mungkin, kau pasti salah satu kunoichi Konoha!" teriak Mayu yang tidak bisa mempercayai pengakuan sang shinobi.

Sang shinobi hanya mengabaikan teriakan kunoichi Ame itu dan berkata "Mereka telah bebas, Hatake-san". Seakan membenarkan kata-katanya dan menjawab keheranan Sukino disamping kanan mereka muncul tiga orang wanita dengan shunshin elemen api. Yang lebih mengejutkan kapten dari Konoha itu adalah munculnya sekelompok kunoichi dengan shunshin khas Konoha.

"Tolong tahan mereka sampai Hatake-san dan anak buahnya bisa meninggalkan tempat ini dengan selamat, Himes" terdengar orang bertudung kepala itu berkata kepada wanita berpakaian putih, kuning dan hitam itu. Selesai berkata orang bertudung kepala itu kembali menghilang dengan kilatan cahaya kuning.

"Sekarang selamatkan anak buahmu, Hatake-san" ucap wanita berkimono putih yang telah mulai melakukan segel tangan itu " **Doton : Doryuusou no Jutsu** (Elemen Tanah : Jurus Tombak Batu)" dan dari tanah muncul ratusan tombak yang meluncur kearah kunoichi Amegakure dan Iwagakure yang terkejut dengan kecepatan serangan itu.

Belum lagi Mayu dan anak buahnya sempat melakukan apapun, kunoichi berkimono hitam menggerakkan tangan kanannya, dan ditangannya telah muncul kipas lipat besar yang telah terbuka. Dengan mengayunkan kipas besar itu kedepan dan berkata " **Futon : Daikamaitachi no Jutsu** (Elemaen Angin : Jurus Sabit Angin), maka timbul tiupan angin kencang yang menyerang kunoichi Ame dan Iwa. Gelombang angin kencang makin membuat para kunoichi itu panik karena membuat ratusan tombak batu meluncur lebih cepat.

Ketika ketika kedua jutsu berhenti, puluhan kunoichi Ame dan Iwa telah berjatuhan dengan luka parah. " **Genjutsu : Nehan Shoja** (Jurus Ilusi : Kuil Nirwana)" terdengar wanita berkimono kuning berbisik dan selanjutnya semua kunoichi Ame dan Iwa terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Ayo kembali ke gua, Toka-chan, Temari-chan" ucap wanita bekimono putih yang tak lain Kaguya setelah ia tidak melihat para Konoha kunoichi lagi di tempat itu. Setelah Toka dan Temari mengangguk, mereka bertiga menghilang dibalik kobaran api.

 _ **=== Konoha Grup B ===**_

Di saat Konoha ninja kelompok ' **A** ' sedang bertempur. Di lokasi yang berseberangan, terjadi pertempuran antara Shonsuou no Hanzu dengan tiga murid Sandaime Hokage. Beberapa ninja Konoha lain yang menjadi anggota kelompok ' **B** ' dan beberapa anak buah Hanzu telah tewas, sehingga tinggal mereka bertiga kini berhadapan dengan si kunoichi bertopeng.

"Kita menyebar, serang dari tiga arah" bisik wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan pedang di punngungnya.

"Hati-hati terhadap racun dan jebakan kertas peledaknya, Tsunade, Orika" ucap wanita berambut putih sepunggung yang berada di sebelah kiri Tsunade.

"Kau benar, Miraiya. Kita harus berhati-hati, Hanzu bukan kunoichi yang mudah di kalahkan, apalagi kita bertarung di daerahnya sendiri". Ucap Tsunasde yang berdiri diantara kedua rekan setimnya itu.

Dengan saling menganggukkan kepala ketiga kunoichi Konoha ini berpencar. Miraiya segrera melompat jauh kesebelah kiri, Orika melompat jauh kesebelah kanan sedangkan Tsunade hanya berdiri di tempat mempersiapkan diri.

Hanzu sendiri hanya berdiri menunggu serangan dengan memegang kusarigama yang menjadi senjatanya. Serangan pertama berupa ratusan kunai datang dari sebelah kanannya setelah Miraiya melemparkan kunai dan berteriak " **Ninpo : Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Teknik Ninja : Jurus Kunai Seribu Bayangan)"

Melihat datangnya serangan Hanzu segera melemparkan beberapa kunai dengan kertas peledak dari tangan kirinya, terjadi ledakan besar ketika terjadi benturan antara kedua serangan itu. Baru saja selesai menerima serangan dari Miraiya, Tsunade telah berlari dan langsung menyerang dengan tinju kanannya. Serangan kunoichi berambut pirang ini berhasil dihindari oleh pimpinan Amegakure itu, sehingga menyebabkan air dan tanah berhamburan.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Hanzu telah mendorong tangan kirinya kedepan dan kembali puluhan kunai yang di tempel kertas peledak meluncur kearah Tsunade yang sedang berusaha berdiri setelah menyerang tadi. Hampir saja cucu Hokage pertama itu menjadi korban ledakan jika Miraya tidak melindungi tubuhnya dengan hari jizo no jutsu.

Dengan ucapan " **Ninpo : Hari Jigoku no Jutsu** (Teknik Ninja : Jurus Rambut Jarum) dari Miraiya maka dari rambutnya yang memanjang dan melindungi Tsunade, meluncur ratusan jarum yang menyerang pemanggil salamander itu. Tapi dengan melompat kebelakang sambil memutar kusarigama ditangan membentuk perisai ratusan rambut jarum itu berhasil di tangkismya.

Baru saja kunoichi bertopeng itu mendaratkan kaki, serangan berikutnya telah datang. Serangan ini berupa ratusan ular yang keluar dari lengan baju Orika, ketika ia berkata " **Ninpo : Sen'ei Tajashu no Jutsu** (Teknik Ninja : Jurus Seribu Lengan Ular Bayangan)". Serangan Orika ini hampir saja berhasil jika Hanzu tidak menggunakan kawarimi no jutsu yang mengganti dirinya dengan sebuah balok kayu.

Ketika Hanzu muncul beberapa langkah dari posisinya tadi, Orika telah menyerang dengan tebasan pedang ke arah leher kuinoichi bertopeng itu. Tebasan itu di tangkis dengan sabit kusarigama di tangan pimpinan Amegakure, sehingga terjadi adu kekuatan. Adu kekuatan jarak dekat ini dimanfaatkan Hanzu untuk menyemburkan racun ke wajah kunoichi Konoha itu, namun tubuh yang terkena racun hanya meleleh menjadi lumpur karena tsuci bunshin no jutsu.

"Ternyata pertarungan jarak dekat sangat sulit" ucap Orika yang telah kembali berada di dekat rekan setimnya yang telah berkumpul kembali.

Melihat ketiga lawannya berkumpul, Hanzu melakukan serangkaian segel tangan dan berteriak " **Suiton : Suiryuudan no Jutsu** (Elemen Air : Jurus Peluru Naga Air)", dan timbul air berbentuk naga yang langsung meluncur menyerang ketiga murid Hiruko itu.

Baru saja berhasil ketiga lawannya menghindar, Hanzu telah kembali melakukan segel tangan setelah menggores jempolnya dengan kunai. " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Ibuse** (Jurus Pemanggilan : Ibuse)" dan setelah segel pemanggilan terlihat Hanzu telah berdiri diatas kepala salamander abu-abu raksasa.

Berhasil menghindari teknik naga air dan melihat lawan menggunakan teknik pemaggilan, ketiga kunoichi Konoha segera menggigit jempol masing-masing dan dengan jari berdarah, mereka melakukan segel tangan yang sama lalu berteriak serentak " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Gamabunta/Manda/Katsuyu** (Jurus Pemanggilan : Gamabunta/Manda/Katsuyu)". Setelah segel pemanggilan terlihat mereka telah berdiri diatas kepala hewan panggilan masing-masing

Ketiga kunoichi yang telah berada diatas katak, ular dan siput itu berkata pada tunggangan masing-masing "Kami butuh bantuan melawan Shonsuou no Hanzu, Gamabunta/Manda/Katsuyul"

Mendengar nama Shonsuou no Hanzu, katak merah, ular ungu dan siput putih itu berkata " **Bertarung melawan Hanzu dan Ibuse. Baiklah kami akan membantu kalian, Miraiya/Orika/Tsunade"**

Belum sempat ketiga hewan panggilan itu menyiapkan sebuah serangan, Ibuse telah bergerak cepat diatas air dan berputar menghantamkan ekornya kearah Katsuyu yang membuat siput putih belang biru itu terlempar bersama Tsunade. Kecepatan gerak salamander beracun ini sungguh luar biasa, karena berikutnya dia telah ada di depan Katsuyu dan menyemburkan asap beracun yang menyelimuti siput itu. Ketika asap beracun hilang, tampak Katsuyu melepaskan tubuh Tsunade dari dalam tubuhnya dan setelah itu sang siput menghilang karena terluka.

"Berikutnya giliran kalian berdua" ucap Hanzu ketika hewan tungganganya berputar menghadap Gamabunta dan Manda.

"Minggirlah, Tsunade-chan" terdengar teriakan Miraiya dari atas katak merah lalu berkata lagi, "Bunta semburkan minyak". Begitu katak merah itu menyemburkan minyak, kunoichi berambut putih itu segera menyelesaikan segel tangannya dan menyemburkan api katon endan no jutsu " **Katon : Gamayu Endan no Jutsu** (Elemen Api : Jurus Peluru Api Katak). Ketika api menyentuh minyak maka timbul api raksasa yang langsung mengaarah ke salamander dan kunoichi penunggangnya, namun ketika api padam Hanzu dan Ibuse tidak terlihat ditempatnya.

Memandang berkeliling Miraiya dan Gamabunta tidak melihat keberadaan lawan. Tiba-tiba Ibuse muncul dari dalam air di belakang Gamabunta dan langsung menyemburkan asap beracun dan langsung diikuti oleh Hanzu yang melemparkan kunai dengan kertas peledak. Tidak berhenti disitu pimpinan Amegakure ini lalu melakukan segel tangan dan berteriak " **Ninpo : Kunai Kage Bunshin** **no Jutsu** (Teknik Ninja : Jurus Kunai Seribu Bayangan)" dan kunai yang dilemparkannya menjadi ratusan buah.

Ledakan yang terjadi sungguh dahsyat, ketika asap beracun hilang tampak Gamabunta mengalami luka parah dan tak lama kemudian menghilang dengan kepulan asap, Miraiya sendiri tampak berlutut dengan kaki kanan berdarah.

Ketika Hanzu sedang memandangi Miraiya yang berlutut, Manda telah datang dengan serangan taringnya. Namun sepertinya serangan ini sia-sia ketika Ibuse menghindar dengan kecepatannya dan menghantamkan ekornya ke tubuh ular ungu itu. Serangan ekor salanander beracun ini membuat Orika terlempar dan Hanzu kembali menggunakan kertas peledak terhadap Manda yang membuat ular ungu itu telukaka dan menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

Orika yang terlempar kini berdiri dikanan Tsunade yang kini membantu Miraiya berdiri. Kini mereka bertiga bersiap menghadapi pimpinan Amegakure yang masih berada diatas hewan tungganganya.

Hanzu sendiri tidak langsung menyerang tapi berkata "Kalian bertiga memang kuat, hanya kalian yang mampu selamat dariku. Aku Hanzu, menjuluki kalian sebagai ' **Konoha no** **Sannin** ', jika kalian bisa menyelamatkan diri hari ini". Selesai berkata ia segera melemparkan beberapa kunai dengan kertas peledaknya yang kemudian berubah menjadi ratusan jumlahnya.

Belum sempat ketiga kunoichi Konoha itu melakukan sesuatu terhadap serangan Hanzu itu, didepan mereka muncul seorang berjubah merah dengan tudung kepala menutupi rambut dan sebagian wajahnya. Tanpa ampun ratusan kunai dengan kertas peledak itu menghantam tubuh orang asing itu, namun ketika ledakan selesai orang berjubah merah itu masih berdiri ditempatnya. Orang ini terlihat tidak terluka sedikitpun hanya tudung kepalanya saja yang terbuka menunjukkan wajah dan rambutnya, yang membuat keempat kunoichi yang bertarung terkejut.

Dalam pikiran keempat kunoichi itu 'Apakah ia laki-laki? bagaimana dia tidak terluka?' belum bisa mempercayai kenyataan di depan mereka.

"Tolong biarkan mereka pergi, Hanzu-san" terdengar laki-laki berambut pirang yang tak lain dari Naruto itu berkata. Suaranya yang lembut tapi berwibawa itu membuat mereka berempat mulai yakin bahwa ia seorang laki-laki.

Mendengar permintaan Naruto, pimpinan Amegakure itu balik bertanya "Mengapa aku harus melepaskan mereka? Dan siapa kau ini, anak muda?"

"Mengapa harus berbuat kejam jika kita bisa berbaik hati, Hanzu-san. Sedangkan aku hanya seorang shinobi yang kebetulan lewat" jawab Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kunoichi bertopeng dan tunggangannya itu.

"Aku tidak membiarkan musuhku pergi begitu saja. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, anak muda?" ucap Hanzu yang masih berpikir bagaimana orang ini bisa selamat dari serangan peledaknya tadi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hanzu-san" ucap Naruto kemudian melakukan segel tangan lalu menepukkan tanganya ke permukaan air dan berkata " **Kuchiyose no Jutsu : Seiryu** (Jurus Pemanggilan : Seiryu)". Setelah segel pemanggilan terbentuk, sang shinobi terangkat keudara oleh sosok naga bersisik hijau yang mangaum keras.

"Bawa temanmu menyingkir, Tsunade-san" terdengar suara Naruto dari atas naga air yang menjadi tungganganmya. Sebelum ketiga kunoichi Konoha itu pergi mereka masih mendengar ucapan sang naga hijau dan sang shinobi " **Kau ingin aku menghajar Ibuse ini, Naruto-kun?** " dan dengan jawaban "Benar, Seiryu-sama" dari pemuda pirang itu, maka sang naga air mengaum lalu menyemburkan ombak air raksasa dari mulutnya yang membuat Hanzu dan si salamander terlempar. Berikutnya, si salamander menghilang dengan kepulan asap meninggalkan pemimpin Amegakure itu yang masih berlutut.

 **"Sangat menyenangkan bisa bertarung lagi, Naruto-kun. Sampai jumpa lagi"** dan setelah bicara begitu sang naga air menghilang dengan kepulan asap. Naruto sendiri terjatuh dan mendaratkan kaki dengan mantap menghadap sang pimpinan Amegakure.

" **Bansho Ten'in** (Tarikan Alam)" terdengar teriakan Naruto dan berikutnya tubuh Hanzu melayang dengan deras kearah sang shinobi. Setelah tubuh yang melayang itu cukup dekat segera disambut oleh pemuda pirang itu dengan tinju pada bagian perut yang membuat Hanzu terjatuh dan susah bernapas.

Setelah beberapa saat dan napasnya telah normal serta melihat tidak ada serangan lagi, dengan masih betlutut kunoichi bertopeng itu berkata "Mengapa kau berhenti? Habisi saja aku"

Mendengar kats-kata itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu berkata "Semua orang layak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk lebih baik, Hanzu-san. Perang telah berakhir dan semoga ketika kita berjumpa lagi kita tidak harus bertarung". Setelah berkata begitu, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang kunoichi Naruto kembali lenyap dengan kilatan cahaya kuning.

Setelah melihat laki-laki yang bisa menggunakan ninjutsu itu pergi, dengan bersusah payah Hanzu bangkit dan memandangi sekelilingnya. Ketika tidak melihat siapapun, pimpinan Amegakure ini segera menghilang dengan shunshin no jutsu.

 **xxx Bangunan Tak Terpakai xxx**

Ketiga kunoichi yang baru mendapat julukan Sannin dari Konoha kini sedang beristirahat di sebuah bangunan tak terpakai. Ketika Naruto menyuruh mereka menyingkir, sebenarnya mereka tidak langsung pergi tapi menyaksikan pertarungan itu dari jauh sampai Naruo pergi.

Sampai saat ini mereka belum bisa percaya dengan yang mereka saksikan. Bagaimana mungkin satu orang bisa mengalahkan Shonsuou no Hanzu yang mereka sendiri mengalami kesulitan saat melawannya, lebih lagi orang itu adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Siapa orang bernama Naruto itu sebenarnya? Mengapa dia menolong kita?" terdengar Miraiya berkata atau bertanya kepada kedua temannya yang juga masih kebingungan.

"Entahlah, Miraiya. Kata ' **shinobi** ' sendiri asing bagiku" jawab Tsunade yang sedang duduk dan memakan sepotong roti. Tiba-tiba Tsunade teringat sesuatu dan berseru "Hey.. Bukankah ciri-cirinya mirip yang di ceritakan kapten Hatake"

"Kau benar, Tsunade-chan. Mengapa aku bisa melupakan hal itu" ucap Miraiya sambil mencoba mengingat kembali cerita Sukino kemarin.

"Yang jelas dia ninja laki-laki pertama yang pernah kulihat, dan dia adalah ninja yang tangguh. Buktinya ia bisa mengalahkan Hanzu dan hewan panggilannya dengan mudah" ucap Orika menyahuti kedua rekan setimnya itu.

Tiba-tiba di depan mereka berkilau cahaya kuning dan di ikuti terdengar ucapan "Mungkin aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu", berikutnya didepan mereka telah berdiri laki-laki berambut pirang yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Kemunculan Naruto membuat ketiga kunoichi itu terkejut dan hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Sadar dari keterkejutannya, Miraiya berkata "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Mengapa kau menolong kami"

Naruto tersenyum dan berkata "Namaku Naruto dan aku seorang shinobi atau ninja laki-laki. Aku menolong kalian karena aku punya tawaran untuk kalian bertiga". Selesai berkata sang shinobi memandangi ketiga ninja cantik itu dan berpikir 'Kalian tidak akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti Ero sennin, Ba chan dan Orochi teme'

"Shinobi... Dan penawaran apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Tsunade yang sejak tadi memperhatikan. Dari pengamatannya orang ini memang seorang laki-laki, dan tampan tentunya.

"Benar, Tsunade-san. Tujuan saya adalah perdamaian dunia dan aku ingin kalian ikut membantu mewujudkannya" ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan kunoichi berambut pirang itu.

Jawaban Naruto itu membuat Miraiya yang dari tadi berdiri menyandar dinding tertarik dan mengajukan pertanyaan "Perdamaian dunia huh.. Bagaimana kau akan mewujudkannya, shinobi-san?"

"Dengan adanya saling pengertian, Miraiya-san. Dan dengan bantuan banyak teman perdamaia itu akan terwujud" jawab Naruto yang membuat Miraiya tersenyum.

"Itu hal yang sungguh bodoh. Kita ninja dari negara yang berbeda dan punya kepentingan yang berbeda pula, akan selalu ada kebencian antar desa dan tidak akan ada saling pengertian" terdengar Orika berkata sambil mencabut pedangnya. "Kau adalah laki-laki pengguna ninjutsu pertama, jadi kau harus ikut kami ke Konoha", selesai berkata begitu kunoichi berambut hitam itu berlari dan menyerang dengan tebasan pedangnya.

Tebasan pedang itu hanya melewati tubuh shinobi pirang itu, seolah menebas angin saja. Hal ini membuat Orika dan kedua temannya sangat terkejut, dan belum habis keterkejutannya, pemuda itu telah berbalik dan tangannya menangkap bahu kanan Orika.

"Akhh..." terdengar jeritan Orika ketika bahunya terasa sakit dan seperti terbakar. Kunoichi berambut hitam itu jatuh terduduk dengan pedang terlepas dari tangannya. Melihat teman mereka terjatuh Miraiya dan Tsunade segera bergerak menyerang, namun sang shinobi telah kembali menghilang dan muncul di belakang mereka. Dengan menyentuh bahu kanan kedua teman Orika ini, maka kedua kunoichi itupun menjerit dan terjatuh.

Setelah rasa sakit dan panas pada bahunya menghilang, dengan masih terengah Tsunade berteriak "Apa yang kau lakukan pada kami?"

Memandangi ketiga kunoichi yang masih terduduk itu, Naruto berkata "Tidak usah khawatir, Tsunade-san. Aku hanya memberi kalian sedikit kekuatan agar kalian bisa membantuku mewujudkan perdamaian itu". Dengan melangkah mendekati Orika yang terduduk di dekat pintu keluar Naruto berkata "Jangan melakukan hal-hal bodoh, Orika-san" sambil tangan kanannya menyentuh dahi kunoichi berambut hitam itu.

Kembali memandang ke arah Tsunade dan Miraiya, Naruto berkata "Aku punya hadiah yang menunggumu di Konoha, Tsunade-san". Setelah berkata seperti itu tubuh Naruto mulai tenggelam ke dalam tanah, namun ia masih sempat berkata "Sampai jumpa lagi, Konoha no Sannin" dan kemudian tubuhnya menghilang kedalam tanah.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Naruto Uzunami** **Shinobi Pertama** **chapter ketiga selesai. Kritik dan saran yang baik selalu diterima. Ini akan membuat chapter berikutnya akan lebih baik.**

 **Semoga saya cukup baik dalam menulis adegan pertempuran tadi. Tapi tolong reviewnya tentang chapter ini baik atau jelek hehe...?**

 **Juga tolong beri saran untuk nama gender bend karakternya hehe...?**

 **Ja..**


	4. Shinobi dan Negara Elemental

**NARUTO UZUNAMI SHINOBI PERTAMA**

 **Chapter 4 : Shinobi dan Negara Elemental**

 **Author Notes :**

 **Bagi yang tidak menyukai fanfiction ini, harap tidak usah membaca. Karena fanfiction ini akan jauh berbeda dengan alur cerita aslinya, sebab itulah yang disebut fanfiction, harus ada perbedaan dengan manga dan anime aslinya.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua pereview untuk reviewnya. Juga terima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang menempatkan saya atau cerita ini untuk fovorit mereka, dan juga semua yang mengikuti cerita ini.**

 **Dalam fanfiction ini Naruto akan godlike atau super power dengan multi kekei genkai. Dan pairingnya adalah Naruto/Mass Harem, dengan rating M biar aman.**

 **Fanfiction ini di inspirasi oleh beberapa fanfiction yang menjadi favorit saya jadi mungkin ada kemiripan.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

"Uzu Nami" : Orang berkata

 _'Uzu Nami'_ : _Orang berpikir_

 **"Uzu Nami"** : **Dewa atau Summon berkata**

 _ **'Uzu Nami'**_ : _**Dewa atau Summon berpikir**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Kini telah satu minggu sejak berakhirnya perang besar dunia ninja kedua, semua pasukan ninja telah kembali ke desa masing-masing. Kini semua desa sedang memperhitungkan akibat dari perang besar yang sudah berlangsung cukup lama ini.

 **xxx Amegakure no Sato xxx**

Amegakure no Sato kini telah sepi dari teriakan-teriakan dan suara ledakan pertempuran. Desa pimpinan Shonsuou no Hanzu ini memang desa yang mengalami kerusakan paling parah, karena memang menjadi medan pertempuran utama dari semua desa tersembunyi.

Hanzu sang pimpinan desa sedang berdiri mengawasi para kunoichi yang sedang membenahi keadaan desa mereka. Kunoichi bertopeng ini sebenarnya baru saja sembuh dari luka-luka dan kehabisan cakra di pertempuran terakhirnya. Di belakang kunoichi bertopeng ini berdiri Mayu dan dua orang kepercayaannya memberi laporan tentang hasil pertempuran dan keadaan desa. "Mulailah bicara, Mayu-san" ucap sang pimpinan Amegakure itu.

Mendengar itu, kunoichi berambut hitam itu berkata "Pasukan Iwagakure telah meninggalkan desa, Hanzu-sama. Persekutuan kita untuk menghancurkan Konoha telah berakhir". Melihat Hanzu hanya menganggukkan kepala, Mayu kembali berkata "Maafkan kami, Hanzu-sama. Saya dan Fuku-san dan para kunoichi Iwagakure tidak sanggup menahan Sukino Hatake dan anak buahnya"

Berbalik dan memandang ketiga kunoichi dihadapannya, tatapannya berhenti pada kunoichi berambut biru dengan katana di punggungnya, Hanzu kemudian bertanya "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi, Fuku-san?". Mendapat pertanyaan begitu, Fuku yang tak lain teman Mayu saat bertarung melawan Sukino, menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

"Mendengar cerita, Fuku-san dan Ne-san. Berarti para kunoichi yang menerobos menara tahanan waktu itu adalah teman orang yang mengaku sebagai shinobi itu, Hanzu-sama" sahut kunoichi berambut hitam yang ternyata saudari dari Mayu.

Melihat pimpinannya hanya terdiam setelah mendengar keterangan-keterangan itu, Fuku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Apakah kita akan mencari informasi tentang orang-orang itu, Hanzu-sama?"

"Tentu saja, Fuku-san. Tapi sekarang kita akan fokus pada pembenahan desa terlebih dahulu". Terdiam sejenak Hanzu kemudian menambahkan kata "Percepat program pelatihan ninja yang baru, Mayu-san. Kita harus mendapatkan kekuatan pasukan kita kembali secepatnya, Amegakure tidak boleh terlihat lemah"

Mendengar perintah dari sang pimpinan, dengan jawaban "Baik, Hanzu-sama". Ketiga kunoichi itu segera pergi melaksanakan tugas.

 _'Kalau memang si '_ _ **Shinobi**_ _' ini bukan dari salah satu desa tersembunyi, berarti semua desa akan mencarinya. Tapi sepertinya pemuda pirang itu begitu membela Konoha, mungkinkah dia salah satu ninja desa itu?'_ pikir Hanzu tanpa tahu jawaban yang pasti.

 **xxx Kirigakure no Sato xxx**

"Laki-laki itu menyebut dirinya ' **Shinobi** ' dan mengaku tidak tergabung dengan desa manapun, Mizukage-sama" ucap kunoichi berambut coklat yang berdiri menghadap pimpinan desa kabut itu menyudahi laporannya

"Jadi laki-laki itu sangat kuat?" tanya perempuan cantik berambut hitam yang dihiasi butiran seperti mutiara, memakai baju standar Kirigakure yang dilengkapi jubah hitam dengan lengan compang-camping. Wanita ini tak lain dari Sandaime Mizukage, kunoichi yang baru saja menduduki jabatannya setelah sang pendahulu tewas saat bertarung hidup dan mati dengan Nidaime Tsucikge dari Iwagakure no Sato.

"Benar, Mizukage-sama" jawab kunoichi berambut coklat itu dengan cepat tanpa sedikit keraguan dalam kata-katanya.

"Kalau begitu teruskan penyelidikan tentang orang asing ini, tapi jangan sampai terlibat perselisihan langsung dengan desa lain. Kematian Nidaime-sama dan banyaknya kunoichi kita yang tewas dalam perang ini sudah sangat menyusahkan kita"

"Baik, Mizukage-sama^ jawab bawahannya yang kemudian segera meninggalkan ruang pimpinan desa Kirigakure itu untuk melaksanakan tugas.

 _'Desa lain pasti telah mengetahui perihal '_ _ **Shiinobi**_ _' ini dan akan segera mengirimkan ninja mereka untuk mencarinya. Kalau begitu Kirigakure harus segera bertindak juga'_ pikir sang Mizukage sambil kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

 **xxx Kumogakure no Sato xxx**

"Apa.." teriak wanita berambut pirang dengan pakaian rompi ninja khas Kumogakure itu, setelah mendengar laporan dari salah satu kunoichi yang ditugaskan mengumpulkan informasi tentang perkembangan perang.

"Be.. benar, Raikage-sama. Hanzu memang berhasil dikalahkan oleh orang yang mengaku ' **Shinobi** ' dalam pertarungan singkat itu" jawab kunoichi berambut abu-abu dengan seragam standar jonin Kumogakure yang berdiri di depan Sandaime Raikage itu mengulangi keterangannya, walau sebenarnya ia merasa agak takut karena bentakan sang pimpinan tadi.

 _'Mungkinkah, Konoha telah berhasil menemukan cara untuk membuat para laki-laki bisa memiliki inti chakra yang kuat'_ pikir sang Raikage. "Kita harus segera mencari tahu dari desa mana datangnya si shinobi ini. Bila perlu kita harus menangkapnya. Cepat bentuk satu tim untuk melakukan misi ini"

"Baik, Raikage-sama" jawab kunoichi berambut abu-abu itu yang kemudian menghilang dibalik asap shunshin no jutsu.

 _'Banyak hal tidak terduga terjadi dalam perang dunia ninja kedua ini. Seberapa kuat Konoha dibawah pimpinanmu Hiruko-teme'_ pikir perempuan berambut pirang itu sambil duduk memandangi desa yang di pimpinnya.

 **xxx Iwagakure no Sato xxx**

Perempuan bertubuh kecil dan berambut hitam itu terlihat mondar-mandir di depan seorang kunoichi berambut hitam di depan sang kunoichi berambut hitam yang tak lain dari Aika itu, perempuan bertubuh kecil itu berhenti dan berkata "Apakah kau yakin tentang informasi itu, Aika-san?"

"Benar, Onoka-sama" jawab kunoichi Iwagakure itu dengan cepat. "Kami tidak mendapatkan keterangan yang banyak, sebab peristiwa itu begitu tak terduga dan berlangsung sangat cepat, dan ketika kami terbebas dari genjutsu itu sang ' **shinobi** ', tiga orang kunoichi itu dan para kunoichi Konoha telah lama pergi, Sandaime-sama" sambung Aika setelah melihat sang Sandaime Tsucikage hanya terdiam.

Setelah berpikir sejenak, sang Tsucikage kemudian berkata "Kau yang paling mengenal si ' **Shinobi** 'inidan teman-temannya, Aika-san. Jadi kau yang memimpin penyelidikannya, bila perlu kau harus menangkap mereka, bawa satu tim pencari informasi terbaik kita bersamamu"

"Baik, Tsucikage-sama" jawab Aika yang segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan kantor pimpinan Iwagakure itu.

Onoka sang Sandaime Tsucikage sendiri hanya berdiri dan berpikir _'Kekuatan Iwagakure telah banyak berkurang sejak tewasnya Nidaime Tsucikage, jadi Iwa harus mendapatkan ninja-ninja hebat itu agar kekuatan desa kembali pulih dengan cepat'_

 **xxx Sunagakure no Sato xxx**

Sandaime Kazekage adalah perempuan cantik dengan rambut hitam sebahu yang dikuncir dua dan mengenakan jubah hitam diatas baju putihnya, dilengkapi dengan celana berwarna biru.

Saat ini sang Kazekage sedang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya mendengarkan laporan dari bawahannya. "Akhirnya perang ini berakhir juga. Bagaimana dengan jalannya pertempuran di Amegakure itu, Ibiza-san?"

"Konoha berhasil memenangkan perang ini, Kazekage-sama" jawab seorang kunoichi berambut hitam yang berdiri didepan sang Kazekage, kemudian si kunoichi menceritakan hasil penyelidikannya di desa hujan.

Setelah mendengar laporan Ibiza, sang Kazekage kemudian berucap "Berarti kita harus segera melakukan penyelidikan lebih lanjut, karena desa lain pasti sudah mendapatkan berita tentang si ' **Shinobi** ' ini". Setelah diam sejenak pimpinan Sunagakure itu memberi perintah "Keserahkan tugas mencari informasi ini padamu, Ibiza-san. Kau boleh memilih anggota tim ini sendiri"

"Baik, Kazekage-sama. Tapi bagaimana jika kami bertemu langsung dengan mereka?" tanya jonin berambut hitam itu.

"Kalian harus berusaha meyakinkan mereka agar mau bergabung dengan desa kita!" jawab sang Kazekage.

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera menyiapkan anggota tim dan berangkat, Kazekage-sama". Setelah melihat pimpinannya menganggukkan kepala, Ibiza segera meninggalkan kantor pimpinan Sunagakure itu.

Tinggal sendirian di ruangan kerjanya Sandaime Kazekage mulai melanjutkan pekerjaannya sambil berpikir _'Sebenarnya desa mana dibalik kemunculan si '_ _ **Shinobi**_ _' ini?. Semoga saja Ibiza berhasil dalam misinya'_

 **xxx Konohagakure no Sato xxx**

Didalan ruangan yang menjadi kantor pimpinan desa Konohagakure, terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang duduk dibalik meja kerjanya. Wanita ini mengenakan pakaian berupa jubah putih diatas baju dalamnya yang berwarna merah, dia mengenakan topi yang berwarna merah dan putih dengan tulisan kanji untuk ' **Api** '. Wanita ini tak lain dari Hiruko Sarutobi sang Sandaime Hokage. Dihadapan Hiruko berdiri empat orang kunoichi yang menggunakan rompi standar konoha berwarna abu-abu, mereka berempat tak lain dari Sukino Hatake, Tsunade Senju, Miraiya dan Orika.

"Sepertinya misi kalian berjalan dengan baik, Sukino-san?" tanya Hiruko sambil menghembuskan asap dari mulutnya setelah menghisap pipa rokok kegemarannya.

"Sebenarnya misi pembebasan tahanan ini hampir saja gagal, Sandaime-sama" jawab Sukino yang dibenarkan oleh ketiga murid dari sang Hokage. Selanjutnya hampir satu jam keempat kunoichi yang baru pulang itu menceritakan dan menjelaskan semua yang mereka alami selama melaksanakan misi di Amegakure.

"Jadi begitu rupanya. Berarti si ' **Shinobi** ' ini adalah orang yang menerobos desa empat hari yang lalu" ucap Hiruko yang segera menyedot pipa rokoknya beberapa kali untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah menghembuskan asap tembakau itu ia lalu berseru "ANBU, bawa dia kemari sekarang!"

Ucapan Sandaime Hokage tentang orang yang menerobos desa membuat keempat kunoichi itu terkejut hingga hanya saling pandang satu sama lain. Baru saja Sukino hendak berkata, di ruangan itu muncul pusaran daun shunshin khas Konoha. Ketika pusaran daun hilang, di depan sang Hokage atau di sebelah kiri keempat kunoichi itu berdiri seorang ANBU bertopeng motif burung dengan menggandeng seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat, berumur sekitar tiga belas tahunan.

Keempat kunoichi itu hanya bisa memandangi kedua orang yang baru tiba itu, hingga si gadis kecil berkata "Tsunade nee-chan, Orika sensei"

Perkataan si gadis kecil membuat sannin berambut pirang dan hitam itu tersadar dan memandang sang Sandaime Hokage dengan mata menyipit di susul teriakan marah Tsunade Senju "Lelucon ini sama sekali tidak lucu Hiruko sensei!". Sedangkan Orika sendiri dengan rasa marah segera mencabut pedangnya siap menyerang sang guru.

Kemarahan kedua orang murid Hiruko ini sangat bisa dimaklumi, karena kini berdiri di depan mereka, di ruangan itu tak lain dari Niwako Senju, saudari dari Tsunade Senju dan murid kesayangan dari Orika. Sedangkan semua orang tahu bahwa si gadis kecil itu telah tewas hampir setahun yang lalu, tewas pada misi pertamanya diluar desa.

Merasakan aura membunuh yang di keluarkan sannin siput dan ular itu, sang guru segera berkata "Tenang dulu, Tsunade, Orika. Ini bukan lelucon Niwako-chan ini nyata dan dia benar-benar hidup". Belum sempat Tsunade ataupun Orika bertanya apa maksud ucapan guru mereka, Tsunade telah dipeluk oleh si Senju muda. Merasakan pelukan yang begitu hangat itu membuat si putri siput mau tak mau membalasnya dengan meneteskan air mata kebahagian.

Setelah kedua Senju bersaudara itu melepaskan pelukan masing-masing, terdengar sang Hokage berkata "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, di hari kebangkitan Niwako-chan seseorang dengan ciri-ciri seperti si ' **Shinobi** ' ini memasuki desa dan berhasil lolos dsri satu tim ANBU". Berhenti sejenak untuk menghisap pipa rokoknya dan menghembuskan asapnya, Hiruko kemudian berucap "Sekarang saatnya kau bercerita apa sebenarnya yang terjadi waktu itu, Niwako-chan"

Perkataan Hiruko membuat semua mata kini tertuju pada sang Senju muda, sedangkan gadis kecil berambut coklat itu hanya mengangguk dan mulai bercerita.

 _ **\- Kilas Balik Mulai -**_

Sesosok bayangan merah bergerak dengan cepat memasuki desa Konoha dari arah barat desa. Bayangan ini bergerak begitu cepat dan menuju ke arah pemakaman para ninja desa ini.

Ketika sosok ini menjejakkan kakinya di kawasan makam itu, terlihatlah sosoknya dengan jelas yang tak lain dari Naruto Uzunami dengan mengenakan tudung kepalanya. Bergerak cepat di dalam kawasan makam, Naruto berhenti dihadapan batu nisan dengan tulisan nama Niwako Senju. Memandang berkeliling dan tidak melihat adanya ANBU yang berpatroli, tanpa melakukan segel tangan Naruto menghentakkan kaki kanannya ke tanah dan makam adik dari Tsunade ini terbuka menunjukkan sebuah peti mati.

Dengan sebuah tiupan jurus elemen angin tutup peti mati itu terbuka memperlihatkan sesosok tubuh manusia yang tidak utuh lagi. Dengan mengaktifkan doujutsunya ' **Tengan** ' Naruto memandang kesebelah kanan dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya, maka muncullah dari dalam tanah sebuah kepala raksasa yang dikelilingi api ungu dengan mata yang sama dengan mata Naruto dan di dahinya terlihat tulisan kanji untuk ' **Raja** '. Ketika sang Uzunami memandang tubuh didalam peti mati dengan doujutsunya, maka si kepala raksasa membuka mulutnya dan menjulurkan lidah yang memiliki jari, dengan lidah ini si kepala raksasa menarik kerangka cucu Shodaime Hokage ini dan mengunyahnya. Ketika kunyahannya selesai dan mulut itu terbuka maka lidah berjari itu mengeluarkan tubuh seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat dengan pakaian berwarna hitam dan celana hijau.

Setelah tubuh gadis kecil berambut coklat itu diletakkan di atas tanah, dan si kepala raksasa menutup mulutnya. Dengan melakukan segel tangan domba dan ular, Naruto berucap " **Gedo : Rinne Tensei no Jutsu** (Gedo : Jurus Kelahiran kembali). Dengan selesainya ucapan Naruto si raja neraka kembali membuka mulutnya dan seberkas cahaya hijau melesat keluar dan meluncur deras masuk kedalam tubuh Niwako, begitu cahaya hijau memasuki tubuh gadis kecil itu kepala raksasa raja neraka itu menutup mulutnya kemudian menghilang.

 **xxx Alam yang Tidak Diketahui xxx**

Enam orang sedang duduk mengelilingi sebuah api unggun ketika tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya hijau menyambar punggung salah dari mereka yang tak lain dari Niwako Senju. Kemunculan cahaya hijau yang membungkus tubuhnya membuat si Senju muda panik dan berteriak "Apa yang terjadi pada diriku, Oba-chan?"

Melihat cahaya hijau yang membungkus tubuh cucunya, wanita berambut hitam itu berkata "Sepertinya ada kekuatan yang menarikmu kembali ke dunia, Niwako-chan"

"Apakah ini Edo Tensei no Jutsu, One-san?" sahut wanita berambut putih sebahu dengan nada panik.

"Semoga saja bukan, Tobiko-chan" jawab wanita berambut hitam yang ternyata Hashiko Senju.

"Apapun jurus ini dan siapapun penggunanya pasti memiliki kekuatan yang tinggi. Kau harus berhati-hati, Niwako-chan" ucap wanita berambut merah yang duduk disebelah Hashiko, berhadapan langsung dengan sang Senju muda.

Melihat cahaya hijau itu semakin membungkus tubuhnya, Niwako berucap "Sampai jumpa lagi, Oka-chan, Oba-chan". Dan cahaya hijau itu memancar terang dan menarik tubuh Niwako dari hadapan kelima orang itu, namun sebelum adik dari Tsunade ini menghilang ia masih sempat mendengar teriakan "Jaga dirimu, Musume-chan" dari perempuan berambut hitam dan putih yang baru saja tersadar dari kakagetan mereka.

 **xxx Pemakaman Konoha xxx**

Setelah sinar hijau memasuki tubuh cucu Shodaime Hokage ini, maka tubuh itu mulai bergerak dan membuka matanya. Melihat gadis kecil itu mulai berusaha duduk dengan keadaan yang masih lemah, Naruto segera berjongkok dan membantunya sambil berucap "Selamat datang kembali, Niwako-chan"

Memandangi orang yang telah menolongnya si gadis kecil segera berkata dengan suaranya yang masih serak "Siapa kau? Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Aku Naruto. Teman dari Tsunade-san, Niwako-chan" ucap sang shinobi sambil mengeluarkan botol air dan memberikannya kepada si gadis kecil dan berkata "Minumlah, Niwako-chan!"

Begitu Niwako selesai minum, ia langsung bertanya "Nenekku berkata ada kekuatan yang menghidupkanku kembali. Apakah kau menggunakan jurus Edo Tensei?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Niwako dan mengerti kekhawatirannya, sang shinobi segera berucap "Tak usah khawatir, Niwako-chan. Kau telah di hidupkan dengan jurus kelahiran kembali jadi tidak ada yang akan mengendalikanmu"

"Rupanya mereka telah tiba" gumam Naruto cukup keras sehingga Niwako bisa mendengarnya. Ketika si gadis kecil berpakaian hitam dan hijau hendak bertanya, muncul di hadapan mereka empat orang ANBU yang masing-masing mengenakan topeng bermotif burung, singa, kura-kura dan kucing.

Para ANBU yang baru saja tiba itu di buat terdiam beberapa saat ketika mengenali siapa yang ada dihadapan mereka, namun karena latihan yang telah mereka jalani membuat mereka segera menguasai kekagetan mereka. Dengan cepat ANBU bertopeng singa dan berambut hitam itu berkata "Kau telah memasuki desa Konoha tanpa izin, orang asing. Kau harus ikut kami"

"Mungkin lain kali saja, ANBU-san. Aku masih ada urusan di tempat lain" ucap Naruto. Sambil berpaling kearah Niwako sang shinobi kemudian berkata "Sampai jumpa lagi, Niwako-chan. Berhati-hatilah". Setelah selesai berucap demikian tubuh Naruto perlahan seolah terbakar sedikit demi sedikit dan menghilang, meninggalkan si Senju muda dan para ANBU yang tidak sempat melakukan sesuatu untuk mencegah kepergian sang shinobi.

Setelah terdiam untuk beberapa lama sang kapten ANBU berkata "Apa ini benar-benar kau, Niwako-sama?". Mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu si gadis kecil berambut coklat menjawab hanya dengan menganggukkan kepala.

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut kami menghadap Hokage, Niwasko-sama" ucap sang kapten. Kemudian tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si gadis kecil sang kapten memberi isyarat dan ANBU bertopeng burung dan berambut coklat telah memegang lengan Niwako, dan berikutnya mereka semua menghilang dengan shunshin khas Konoha.

 _ **\- Kilas Balik Selesai -**_

Begitu Niwako menyelesaikan ceritanya, Hiruko kemudian berkata "Niwako telah di periksa secara pisik maupun mental, dan apapun jurus yang di gunakan si ' **Shinobi** ' ini benar-benar telah menghidupkan adikmu kembali, Tsunade-chan"

Setelah mendengar cerita adiknya dan kata-kata sang guru membuat Tsunade menggumam sendiri "Hadiah yang menunggu di Konoha, apa ini maksudnya?"

"Jika kita bertemu dengannya lagi sepertinya kita harus berterima kasih padanya. Ya kan kapten Hatake, Tsunade-chan, Orika-chan?. Dia tidak hanya menolong kita tapi juga mengembalikan Niwako-chan" ucapan Miraiya itu dijawab dengan anggukan kepala ketiga rekannya.

"Apapun yang terjadi kita harus mendapatkan informasi tentang orang ini. Miraiya gunakan jaringan mata-matamu untuk mencari informasi, kalau memungkinkan kita akan mengajaknya bergabung dengan Konoha". Setelah mendengar jawaban "Baik, Sensei" dari Miraiya sang Sandaime Hokage mempersilahkan mereka pergi.

Miraiya yang terakhir keluar dari ruangan itu, namun sebelum dia menutup pintu, dia masih sempat berucap "Sepertinya orang ini ada kaitanya dengan ramalan tetua katak tentang perubahan dunia ninja. Jadi aku pasti akan menyelidikinya, Sensei"

Begitu pintu telah ditutup oleh muridnya yang berambut putih itu, Hiruko segera menyedot pipanya sambil berpikir ' _Semoga itu perubahan yang baik, bukan kehancuran_ '

 **xxx Uzushiogakure no Sato xxx**

Naruto dan keluarganya telah tiba di Uzushiogakure desa tempat tinggal klan Uzxumaki. Awalnya Naruto bermaksud bergabung dengan klan Uzxumaki di pulau ini dan mencegah kehancuran Uzushio, namun ketika mereka tiba di pulau ini keadaannya telah porak-poranda.

Keadaan inilah yang membuat kesepuluh orang ini hanya bisa memandangi reruntuhan desa pusaran air ini dengan rasa sedih yang mendalam. Naruto sendiri tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata, karena seharusnya Nagisa bisa berkumpul dengan klannya, lebih lagi di hatinya ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menyelamatkan klan ini. Janji yang tidak bisa ditepatinya.

"Maafkan aku, Mito-chan, Nagisa-chan. Kita terlambat untuk menyelamatkan mereka semua" ucap Naruto sambil menatap Mito yang terduduk di samping kirinya sambil memeluk Nagisa yang sedang menangis.

Melihat sang suami dalam keadaan sedih seperti itu, Sakura kemudian berkata "Ini bukan kesalahanmu, Naruto-kun. Sepertinya penyerangan ini terjadi lebih awal"

"Sakura-chan benar, Naruto-kun. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Hinata yang juga berusaha menahan kesedihannya,

"Kita akan membangun pulau ini lagi, Hime" ucap Naruto sambil terus mengamati reruntuhan desa. Berjalan beberapa langkah dan memandang kearah barat dimana matahari mulai tenggelam, Naruto menepukkan tangannya ke tanah sambil berucap " **Mokuton : Shichuka no Jutsu** (Elemen Kayu : Jurus Rumah Empat Pilar)" dan dari dalam tanah muncul batang-batang kayu yang segera membentuk sebuah istana kecil berlantai dua.

Kembali ke tempat dimana para keluarganya berada, Naruto kemudian berkata "Bawa Nagisa dan yang lainnya beristirahat Mito-chan". Mendengar itu, Mito Uzunami segera mengajak ketiga gadis kecil itu masuk kedalam istana kecil itu untuk beristirahat.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto mengajak para istrinya yang lain memasuki bangunan baru itu dengan berkata "Ayo kita masuk, Hime. Kita akan melakukan ritual perkawinan itu malam ini". Mendengar ajakan sang shinobi, kelima wanita itu segera mengikutinya masuk kedalam istana kecil itu.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Naruto Uzunami** **Shinobi** **Pertama chapter** **keempat selesai** **. Kritik dan saran yang baik selalu diterima. Ini akan membuat chapter berikut yang akan datang lebih baik.**

 **Sekarang fanfiction ini telah diinstal dengan fire prooping sehingga flames dan penghinaan atau caci-maki tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa.**

 **Selanjutnya, saya masih perlu saran untuk nama-nama gender bending karakternya.**

 **Sayonara...**


	5. Membangun Uzushio dan Mencari Uzumaki

**NARUTO UZUNAMI SHINOBI PERTAMA**

 **Chapter 5 : Membangun Uzushio dan Mencari Uzumaki**

 **Author Notes :**

 **Bagi yang tidak menyukai fanfiction ini, harap tidak usah membaca. Karena fanfiction ini akan jauh berbeda dengan alur cerita aslinya, sebab itulah yang disebut fanfiction, harus ada perbedaan dengan manga dan anime aslinya.**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua pereview untuk reviewnya. Juga terima kasih kepada semua pembaca yang menempatkan saya atau cerita ini untuk favorit mereka, dan juga semua yang mengikuti cerita ini.**

 **Dalam fanfiction ini Naruto akan godlike atau super power dengan multi kekei genkai. Dan pairingnya adalah Naruto/Mass Harem, dengan rating M biar aman.**

 **Fanfiction ini di inspirasi oleh beberapa fanfiction yang menjadi favorit saya jadi mungkin ada kemiripan.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

"Uzu Nami" : Orang berkata

 _'Uzu Nami'_ : _Orang berpikir_

 **"Uzu Nami"** : **Dewa atau Summon berkata**

 _ **'Uzu Nami**_ ' : _**Dewa atau Summon berpikir**_

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **xxx Uzushiogakure no Sato xxx**

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu semenjak Naruto dan keluarganya tiba di Uzushiogakure. Kini keadaan Uzushio telah jauh berbeda dari saat pertama kali mereka menginjakkan kakinya disini, banyak bangunan baru telah dibangun mulai dari perumahan, pusat perbelanjaan sampai rumah sakit dan gedung-gedung pemerintahan desa sehingga membentuk desa yang lengkap.

Sebuah tembok tinggi telah dibangun mengelilingi desa dengan empat gerbang besar sebagai jalur masuk, gerbang utara diberi nama gerbang Petir Suzaku, gerbang selatan diberi nama gerbang Angin Byakko, gerbang timur diberi nama gerbang Air Seiryu dan gerbang barat diberi nama gerbang Tanah Genbu. Diluar tembok pelindung desa ini telah ditumbuhi pepohonan hijau dan yang paling menakjubkan adalah pusaran-pusaran air yang menjadi pelindung utama pulau ini telah aktif kembali.

Naruto beserta Sakura dan Temari sendiri telah pergi meninggalkan desa ini untuk mencari para Uzumaki yang kemungkinan berhasil menyelamatkan diri saat penghancuran Uzushio. Setelah ritual perkawinan mereka, memang terjadi sedikit perdebatan ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk memulai pencarian anggota klannya dengan hanya mengajak Sakura dan Temari.

 _ **\- Kilas Balik Mulai -**_

Didalam kamar yang penuh aroma cinta itu, Naruto memandangi keenam wanita yang terlihat kelelahan dihadapannya yang kini telah sepenuhnya terikat padanya. Dengan dibuktikan adanya tanda ikatan berupa sebuah segel spiral dengan kanji untuk ' **Uzunami** ' di leher kanan para wanita itu. Naruto kemudian berkata "Besok kita akan memulai pembangunan desa ini dan memulai pencarian sisa-sisa klan Uzumaki yang selamat di luar sana"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Nagisa, Yukiko dan Konan. Apakah mereka akan ikut kita juga, Naruto-kun?" tanya Mito setelah melihat yang lainnya hanya terdiam.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Naruto kemudian berkata "Itulah sebabnya aku hanya akan pergi dengan Sakura-chan dan Temari-chan, Hime"

Sunyi seketika terjadi setelah sang shinobi mengatakan rencananya, keenam wanita dihadapannya hanya bisa saling pandang sampai terasa aura membunuh yang tinggi yang disusul ucapan Kaguya "Kau sengaja ingin meninggalkan kami disini, Naruto-kun?"

Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, ia telah dipeluk oleh Hinata yang mulai menangis sambil berkata "Ap.. apakah kau meninggalkanku disini karena aku terlalu lemah, Naruto-kun?"

"Benar, Naruto-kun. Kita harus pergi bersama-sama" ucap Toka yang ikut merasa sedih jika mereka harus tinggal di pulau ini tanpa Naruto.

Melihat ketiga wanita itu begitu sedih dan marah, dengan menahan kekesalannya terhadap rencana sang suami, Mito kemudian berkata "Mungkin Naruto-kun punya alasan dan tujuan tersendiri. Sebaiknya kita dengarkan penjelasannya dulu, Kaguya-chan, Toka-chan, Hinata-chan"

Mendengar kata-kata istrinya yang berambut merah itu membuat Naruto tersenyum, kemudian sang shinobi berkata "Apakah kalian melihat tembok dengan tulisan fuinjutsu di ruangan utama tadi?". Melihat keenam istrinya menganggukkan kepala, Naruto melanjutkan kata-katanya "Jika aku membuat fuinjutsu yang sama disebuah tembok yang lain, maka tempat itu akan terhubung secara langsung dengan ruangan itu, Hime"

"Apakah itu artinya kita selalu bisa bertemu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Sakura yang segera disambut senyuman gembira kelima wanita lainnya.

"Kau benar, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan orang-orang yang kusayangi begitu saja, Kaguya-hime. Dan kalian harus ingat bahwa tidak ada diantara kalian yang lemah dimataku, jadi jangan pernah meragukan kekuatanmu sendiri, Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto sambil mengelus rambut Hinata yang masih memeluknya dengan erat.

Setelah semua istrinya bisa tenang, Naruto kembali berkata "Selama kami pergi kau akan memimpin tempat ini, Kaguya-hime. Lagipula kita harus memulai latihan Nagisa, Yukiko dan Konan dan untuk itu aku butuh bantuan kalian, Mito-chan, Toka-chan"

Begitu mendengar penjelasan Naruto, Kaguya, Mito dan Toka mengangguk tanda memahami kata-kata sang suami. Sepi sejenak terdengar Hinata bertanya "Lalu bagaimana denganku, Naruto-kun? Mengapa aku tidak bisa ikut kalian?"

"Kau cukup ahli dibidang ninja medik, Hinata-chan. Aku ingin kau mempersiapkan sistem rumah sakit desa ini. Lagi pula aku tidak mengajakmu karena jika kita bertemu dengan ninja-ninja Konoha, khususnya klan Hyuga pasti tidak ingin kekei genkai mereka ada diluar Konoha atau di desa lain. Itu berarti kita harus bertarung dan pasti kau tidak ingin anggota klan Hyuga terluka kan?, Hinata-hime" jawab Naruto yang membuat sang mantan Hyuga mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat memulai pencarian itu, Naruto -kun?" Terdengar pertanyaan Temari Uzunami yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam.

"Kita masih punya waktu cukup lama, Temari-hime. Kita akan menyelesaikan pembangunan desa dan pulau ini serta memulai latihan anak-anak itu". Setelah berhenti sejenak dan memperhatikan wajah lelah keenam wanita cantik di depannya, sang shinobi tersenyum dan berkata "Istirahatlah, Hime. Kita akan mulai bekerja besok"

 _ **\- Kilas Balik Selesai -**_

Begitulah sambil membangun kembali Uzushiogakure, Naruto juga memulai latihan Nagisa, Yukiko dan Konan untuk menjadi kunoichi. Setelah Naruto, Sakura dan Temari meninggalkan desa, Mito dan Toka melanjutkan pelatihan itu. Kaguya sebagai pimpinan sementara Uzushio sendiri mulai mempersiapkan dokumen keperluan desa dibantu oleh Hinata yang mempersiapkan sistem kesehatan desa.

 **xxx Nami no Kuni xxx**

Sekarang Naruto, Sakura dan Temari telah tiba di Nami no Kuni, tempat dimana dulu ia melaksanakan misi pertamanya di luar desa Konoha. Sebenarnya mereka bertiga tidak mengetahui secara pasti apakah ada anggota klan Uzumaki yang menyelamatkan diri ke negara ombak ini atau tidak, namun kemungkinan itu ada karena negeri ini adalah tempat atau pulau terdekat dari Uzushiogakure.

"Sebaiknya kita mencari informasi di pusat kota, Naruto-kun" ucap Temari yang berjalan disamping kiri Naruto mengusulkan.

"Kau benar, Temari-chan. Di pusat kota kita bisa lebih mudah mendapatkan informasi" sahut Naruto tanpa memalingkan kepala sambil mengenakan kembali tudung kepalanya. "Ayo pergi, Hime" dan merekapun melangkah menuju pusat kota.

Tiba di pusat kota, keadaannya memang sangat berbeda dari saat Naruto dan tim 7 pertama kali mengunjungi negara ini, walaupun keadaan negara ini masih sederhana namun perekonomian penduduk negara ini cukup sejahtera. "Datang ke tempat ini jadi ingat masa lalu ya, Naruto-kun?" ucap Sakura yang melangkah di sebelah kanan Naruto.

"Memang membuat ingat misi pertama kita, Sakura-chan. Tapi entahlah itu masa lalu atau masa depan sekarang?" jawab sang shinobi tidak yakin sendiri.

Lewat di depan sebuah kedai Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti, "Ramen.. Ayo kita makan siang dulu, Hime" ajak Naruto kepada kedua wanitanya, dan tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sakura dan Temari dia langsung memasuki kedai ramen itu. Dengan menarik napas panjang Sakura berkata "Ayo, Temari-chan. Naruto-kun memang selalu bersemangat jika sudah menyangkut makan ramen" kemudian keduanya segera menyusul sang suami.

 **xxx Kedai Ramen Toshiro xxx**

Begitu Naruto memasuki kedai ramen itu, terdengar suara wanita pemilik/pelayan kedai berkata "Selamat datang di Kedai Ramen Toshiro". Begitu Naruto telah duduk di bangku kedai dan kedua istrinya telah bergabung, sang pelayan menghampiri meja konter dan bertanya "Mau pesan ramen apa, Tuan dan Nonya"

Naruto yang memang sudah sangat rindu dengan makanan pavoritnya ini segera memesan "Tolong buatkan lima mangkok miso ramen ya" sehingga sang pelayan terbengong. Ketika mendengar Sakura dan Temari memesan ramen udang dan ramen sayur barulah sang pelayan tersadar dan segera berkata "Baik tolong tunggu sebentar ya". Kemudian dia masuk untuk mempersiapkan pesanan mereka.

Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka, Naruto dan kedua istrinya memperhatikan ternyata pengunjung kedai ramen ini cukup ramai, bahkan ketika ada yang selesai dan meninggalkan kedai maka tak lama kemudian pembeli yang baru segera masuk.

Sambil menunggu Naruto menyelesaikan miso ramen mangkok kelimanya, Temari bertanya kepada pelayan kedai ramen itu yang heran melihat cara makan Naruto "Kau tahu tentang Uzushiogakure kan, Nona..?"

Mendengar orang bertanya si pelayan berkata "Iku, namaku Iku Toshiro. Aku tahu sedikit, Uzushio adalah pulau disebelah timur laut Nami no Kuni ini, tapi pulau itu telah hancur"

"Apakah ada penduduknya yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri ke pulau ini, Iku-san?" tanya Sakura. Namun belum sempat si pelayan menjawab, dua orang gadis yang baru saja masuk dan belum sempat duduk atau memesan apa-apa dengan tergesa meninggalkan kedai ramen itu. Sekilas Naruto dan kedua istrinya masih melihat kedua wanita ini berambut merah.

Tanpa berpikir lagi Temari segera keluar kedai menyusul mereka, tapi tak lama kemudian dia sudah kembali lagi dengan wajah kesal sambil berkata "Mereka menghilang cepat sekali, Naruto-kun"

"Tenang saja, Temari-chan. Naruto-kun sudah tahu kearah mana mereka pergi" ucap Sakura sambil memberi isyarat Naruto telah menggunakan doujutsunya. Begitu selesai membayar makanan mereka bertiga segera keluar kedai dan menghilang kearah barat.

 **xxx Hutan Barat Nami no Kuni xxx**

Cukup mudah bagi ketiga Uzunami ini untuk melacak kemana kedua perempuan itu pergi dengan menggunakan doujutsu Naruto. Saat ini mereka tiba di hutan sebelah barat Nami no Kuni saat mereka mendengar suara pertempuran.

Mengikuti asal suara pertempuran itu, mereka menemukan sebuah kawasan yang agak lapang di tengah hutan itu dan disana sedang terjadi pertempuran. Ada dua kelompok ninja yang sedang bertempur, kelompok pertama adalah enam orang kunoichi yang menggunakan seragam rompi putih dengan hitai-ate Kumogakure, kelompok berikutnya adalah tiga orang kunoichi yang sama-sama berambut merah.

Ketika memperhatikan ketiga kunoichi berambut merah itu, ternyata dua diantaranya adalah kedua kunoichi yang sedang mereka ikuti. Yaitu seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang sepinggang terurai dan bermata hitam, dia mengenakan kimono merah dengan sabuk putih. Kunoichi berikutnya juga berambut panjang yang di kuncir kuda bermata coklat, dia mengenakan baju dalam putih dibawah rompi birunya dilengkapi celana hitam. Teman mereka yang sepertinya baru bergabung sangat mirip dengan kunoichi berambut merah dan bermata hitam tadi. Mungkin mereka berdua diserang ninja Kumo itu dan dibantu oleh teman mereka yang satunya atau sebaliknya, mereka berdua yang membantu satu teman mereka yang di serang ninja desa awan itu.

Setelah saling serang untuk beberapa saat ketiga kunoichi berambut merah itu mulai kelihatan terdesak dan melompat mundur menjauhi lawan mereka sehingga pertempuran itu terhenti sejenak. Saat pertarungan ini terhenti, terdengar salah seorang lawan mereka yang berambut putih berkata "Sebaiknya kalian menyerah saja dan ikut kami ke Kumogakure, Uzumaki"

"Ikut kalian dan menjadi objek penelitian atau untuk jadi penghasil kunoichi?" jawab kunoichi dengan kimono merah yang berdiri di sebelah kembarannya yang mengenakan kimono merah dan sabuk putih juga tapi dia berambut merah pendek.

Mendengar jawaban itu, pimpinan kunoichi Kumo itu berkata "Kelihatannya kalian hanya ninja-ninja setingkat chunin dan tak akan menang melawan kami para jonin. Lagipula kalian kalah jumlah dua lawan satu"

"Sebenarnya satu lawan satu, Kunoichi-san" terdengar suara laki-laki menyahuti perkataan pimpinan kunoichi Kumo itu dan baru saja suara itu lenyap, ketiga Uzunami telah muncul di samping ketiga kunoichi berambut merah itu.

"Siapa kalian? Jangan ikut campur urusan Kumogakure!" tanya kunoichi berambut putih itu sekaligus mengingatkan.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa kami, yang penting adalah kalian harus segera meninggalkan tempat ini" sahut Temari yang sudah mengeluarkan kipas tempur raksasanya.

"Kami tidak punya banyak waktu. Kalau kalian menghalangi kami, kalian harus kami lenyapkan!" ucap pimpinan kunoichi Kumo itu, lalu tanpa menunggu lagi dia melakukan segel tangan dan berkata " **Suiton : Kirigakure no Jutsu** (Elemen Air : Jurus Selubung Kabut)", dan seketika daerah itu diselimuti oleh kabut tebal yang menghalangi pandangan.

Baru saja kabut itu muncul, Naruto dan yang lainnya mendengar bunyi gemericik serangan raiton jutsu. " **Fuuton : Kamaitachi no Jutsu** (Elemen Angin : Jurus Sabit Angin)" teriak Temari sambil mengayunkan kipas ditangannya yang membuat kabut ditempat itu menghilang. Ketika jurus petir dari kunoichi Kumo itu akan menghantam mereka. Naruto mengulurkan tangan seolah menangkapnya dan jurus itu menghilang ditangannya, hal ini membuat semua kunoichi yang melihatnya terkejut kecuali Sakura dan Temari tentunya.

Belum lagi selesai rasa terkejut mereka Sakura telah melompat dan menghantamkan tinju supernya hingga membuat tanah terbelah dan berhamburan kearah para ninja desa awan itu. Seandainya para kunoichi Kumo itu tidak menghindar dengan shunshin no jutsu atau kawarimi no jutsu, mereka pasti akan terluka.

"Tolong lepaskan dia, Kunoichi-san" terdengar ucapan Naruto yang segera memandang kearah kirinya. Ketika semua kunoichi yang lain ikut memandang kesana, ternyata kunoichi Kumo yang berambut putih tadi telah menodongkan pedangnya di leher kunoichi yang berambut merah pendek.

"Apakah kau adalah si shinobi itu? Menyerahlah atau kau ingin gadis ini tewas!" ucap jonin Kumo itu yang rupanya mulai menyadari siapa yang mereka hadapi.

"Kami tidak bisa menyerah" ucap Naruto yang langsung menghilang, "Apalagi membiarkan gadis ini mati, Kunoichi-san" sambung sang shinobi begitu muncul dibelakang kunoichi berambut putih itu. Belum sempat kunoichi ini bereaksi, tubuhnya telah melayang kearah anak buahnya begitu menerima tendangan dari sang shinobi.

" **Fuuton : Daikamaitachi no Jutsu** (Elemen Angin : Jurus Sabit Angin)". Teriak Temari sambil mengayunkan kipasnya sehingga menderulah angin yang sangat kencang kearah kunoichi berambut putih yang masih melayang diudara dan anak buahnya yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

Begitu jurus dari Temari berhenti, keenam kunoichi Kumo itu telah jatuh dan terlihat mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Melihat keenam wanita itu mencoba bangkit dengan susah payah, Naruto berkata "Kami akan sangat berterima kasih jika kalian pergi sekarang, Kunoichi-san"

Memandang para anak buahnya yang terluka parah dan tidak mungkin mampu untuk bertarung lagi, pimpinan tim Kumo itu memandang Naruto dan yang lainnya lalu berkata "Sepertinya kabar tentang shinobi itu benar adanya. Lain waktu kita bertemu, kami akan menangkapmu!". Setelah itu dia dan anak buahnya yang telah berhasil berdiri, melangkah meninggalkan tanah lapang itu.

Setelah keenam kunoichi Kumogakure itu pergi. Naruto, Sakura dan Temari berbalik menghadap ketiga kunoichi berambut merah itu, dan ternyata ketiga gadis itu jadi tegang dan melangkah mundur seolah berjaga-jaga. Melihat ketiganya ketakutan Sakura segera berkata "Jangan takut nona-nona kami hanya ingin bertanya"

Walaupun ketiga gadis itu kelihatan masih belum percaya tapi tampak sedikit lebih tenang. Setelah membuka tudung kepalanya sang shinobi berkata "Namaku Naruto, aku seorang Uzumaki sama seperti kalian. Ini Sakura-chan dan Temari-chan" sambil menunjuk Sakura dan Temari.

Ketiga gadis itu sangat terkejut melihat wajah tampan dan mendengar sang shinobi adalah seorang Uzumaki. "Setahuku, semua anggota klan kami berambut merah!" ucap gadis berambut merah yang di kuncir kuda.

Maklum akan ketidak percayaan mereka, Naruto kemudian berkata "Hanya ibuku yang anggota klan Uzumaki, ayahku dari klan Namikaze. Itulah sebabnya rambutku pirang"

"Lalu ada perlu apa dengan kami, Naruto-san" tanya gadis kembar yang berambut pendek dengan ketus. Hal ini membuat Naruto dan kedua istrinya tersenyum, lalu sang shinobi berkata "Kami datang dari Uzushiogakure". Kemudian ketiga Uzunami itu menceritakan pembangunan kembali Uzushio dan tujuan mereka mencari angota klan Uzumaki yang selamat.

Begitu selesai mendengar penjelasan Naruto dan kedua istrinya, kunoichi berambut sepinggang dan baju merah tampak mulai tenang, lalu dia berkata memperkenalkan diri mereka "Aku Ayako Uzumaki, ini saudara kembarku Ayaka Uzumaki dan teman kami Retsu Uzumaki, Naruto-kun"

Melihat kakaknya mulai ramah, Ayaka berkata tidak senang "Kita tidak bisa percaya dengan mereka begitu saja, One-san". Melihat hal ini Retsu yang cukup tenang berucap "Benar kata Ayaka, kita tidak bisa percaya begitu saja. Tapi jika Uzushio memang sudah dibangun kembali, aku yakin pulang kesana adalah yang terbaik terutama bagi anak-anak"

Mendengar Retsu mengatakan anak-anak membuat Naruto bertanya "Apakah ada anak-anak yang ikut selamat bersama kalian?"

"Aku yang akan ikut ke Uzushio terlebih dulu dan kalian harus menjaga anak-anak selama aku pergi" berkata Ayako menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah yang memimpin. Ayako kemudian bercerita bahwa mereka bertiga adalah chunin dan guru di akademi ninja Uzushiogakure, dan mereka ditugaskan menyelamatkan dua puluh murid akademi dan beberapa anak warga sipil waktu penyerangan Uzushio terjadi.

Setelah Naruto berjanji akan menyelamatkan murid-murid mereka, ketiga gadis itu membawa ketiga Uzunami itu ke arah selatan tanah lapang itu. Tidak begitu jauh ternyata terdapat sebuah rumah sederhana dimana seorang gadis lain dan sekitar dua puluh enam anak berambut merah menyambut kedatangan mereka. Ayako memperkenalkan gadis yang sepertinya lebih tua dari dirinya dan dua temannya ini bernama Maruko Uzumaki seorang warga sipil, dia berambut merah gelap sebahu dengan mata biru dan mengenakan kimono coklat

Semula Ayako menyangka akan berangkat ke pulau Uzu dengan kapal atau perahu. Namun ketika dia bertanya kepada Naruto kapan mereka akan berangkat, Naruto malah membuat sebuah rumah kecil dengan elemen kayunya lalu dia mengajak istrinya dan ketiga Uzumaki itu masuk. Naruto kemudian menuliskan fuinjutsu disalah satu dinding bangunan itu, setelah segel itu memancarkan cahaya putih sang shinobi kemudian menyuruh Sakura membawa Ayako ke Uzushio dengan menembus dinding itu.

Selama menunggu kembalinya sang kakak dan teman mereka Ayaka dan Retsu tampak kembali tegang hingga kunoichi berambut pendek ini berkata "Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk dengan kakakku. Kau akan menyesal, Naruto-san"

Mereka telah menunggu cukup lama ketika Sakura dan Ayako kembali muncul dari dinding itu, kali ini bersama Kaguya dan Mito. Setelah saling memperkenalkan diri Ayako berkata kepada adik kembarnya "Segera beritahu Maruko-chan dan anak-anak untuk bersiap, kita akan pulang ke Uzushio, Ayaka-chan"

 **xxx Uzushiogakure no Sato xxx**

Setelah mereka semuanya tiba di Uzushiogakure termasuk Naruto, Sakura dan Temari. Para Uzumaki itu sangat takjub dengan keadaan Uzushiogakure, bahkan menurut anak-anak walau jauh berbeda dari desa aslinya, desa ini sungguh luar biasa.

Melalui diskusi yang cukup lama antara Naruto, para istrinya dan ketiga kunoichi yang baru bergabung itu, telah diputuskan bahwa para anak-anak akan diberikan tempat tinggal berupa apartemen dan akan diawasi oleh Maruko dan Retsu.

Ayako, Ayaka dan Retsu Uzumaki sendiri telah setuju untuk mengajar kembali di akademi ninja Uzushio yang baru, dan ternyata ketiga kunoichi ini berhasil membawa cukup banyak gulungan dan buku pelajaran yang dipakai di akademi ninja Uzushio dulu. Semua anak-anak termasuk Nagisa, Yukiko dan Konan juga akan mulai belajar di akademi ninja ini.

Inilah awal kebangkitan Uzushiogakure, desa tersembunyi di pusaran air. Mungkin tidak akan butuh waktu lama, nama Uzunami akan menggegerkan seantero negara elemental.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Naruto Uzunami** **Shinobi** **Pertama chapter** **kelima selesai** **. Mungkin chapter ini mungkin kurang seru tapi ini cukup penting sebelum Naruto melanjutkan mpetualanan menuju Hi no Kuni.**

 **Kritik dan saran selalu diterima. Ini akan membuat chapter berikut yang akan datang lebih baik. Jadi silakan mereview seperti apapun karena sekarang fanfiction ini telah diinstal dengan fire prooping.**

 **Selanjutnya, saya masih perlu saran untuk nama-nama gender bending karakternya.**

 **O iya promosi dulu. Silskan membaca versi Bahasa Indonesia fanfiction kedua saya yang berjudul Naruto Sarutobi Putra Sang Hokage, mungkin anda akan tertarik.**

 **Sayonara...**


End file.
